Faithfully (Wemma)
by damonsass
Summary: Moving to a new school is hard, especially for Emma Pillsbury, now a high school senior. Encourage her to join a club since it will look good on a college application, Emma agrees due to her astounding singing abilities. She will learn to find out she is not only trying to impress her mom with her abilities, but also her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's POV:**

"Mom I'm gonna be late, please just let me wear this shirt," I sighed grabbing my backpack.

"No way, it is your _first_ day. You are _not_ wearing a dress covered in lint. Did you even wash this?" She asked.

I was wearing a black dress over red leggings that complimented my figure along with a red, short cardigan to match my leggings and black short boots.

"Of course, you know I would..." I sighed once more. "There is no lint I promise. I checked... _twice_ ," I slung my backpack over my shoulder and was out the door getting in my car before she could say another word.

Okay, you _may_ think it is strange that my mother was so worried about lint on my shirt. Well, my mother and I both have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. In short terms, we are clean freaks to the extreme. I developed the disease when I was seven. It was so bad, my parents had to pull me out of school for three years until I could finally go to school and not break down within every hour.

Basically, I am a twenty year old senior in a new school district.

I have my disease in more control than ever, due to my therapist. The only thing I really freak out about is bodily fluids such as blood, vomit and saliva. Plus I may or may not have to use hand sanitizer at least once every hour depending on the day. I don't have to clean my food or wipe down my seat before I sit any longer. On the other hand, I am finally down to showering twice a day.

In my last school, I didn't have any friends. I mean I understood because it's hard to be friends with someone who is more mentally mature and has a disease like mine. This was a new start though. I would try my hardest to find friends and not mention my disease to _anyone_. This year would be one for the books. I can promise you that.

As I drove to school, my pointer finger lightly tapped the steering wheel to the beat of _Don't Threaten me with a Good Time_ by Panic! At The Disco that was currently playing in the car. I hummed lightly as I pulled into the school parking lot. My heart began to beat faster with nerves. It was the first day for everyone, but it was different to me. These students had friends and cliques to come back to whereas I.. didn't.

I walked in slinging my periwinkle backpack over my shoulder. Following the signs, I found my way through the loud chattering students sharing their summer fun with one another before I reached Principle Figgins' office. I lightly knocked.

"Hello," I smiled nervously. "I am Emma Pillsbury, the new student from Iow-"

"Yes, yes sit down with the others.." he cut her off clearly annoyed with something. "Sue.. I have business to take care of," he claimed turning to a tall blonde haired woman in a red track suit. "I don't have time to deal with your problems with Will Schuester. He gets the auditorium until the winter when the Cheerios have nowhere else to practice. Do you understand?"

"I beg your pardon?" She yelled at him. My forehead wrinkled. Why was this woman yelling at her boss? I tuned out their argument turning and sitting next to a brunette girl who was clearly not a senior and a blonde haired boy with his headphones in.

"You must be new as well! I am Rachel Berry. I just moved here from Michigan. How about you?" She asked in a very enthusiastic voice.

"I.. uh.. I'm Emma Pillsbury. My mom and I just moved from Iowa," she nodded back with a polite smile.

"So are you like a senior or something? Cause you look a little old to go here.. just saying," she claimed.

"I'm a senior, and I'm eighteen," I replied. Yes it was a lie but I didn't need people to know about my disease and how it set me back three years.

"Oh that's cool. I'm a sophomore!"

Clearly.

"That's cool," I smiled. Why was I so nervous? How come I cannot talk to people?

"So, what clubs are you joining?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Clubs. Look, I'm now telling you you're going to be my new best friend because I have good judgement and we are both new and don't have friends which means I can tell you what's best for you. Right?" She questioned.

I nodded hesitantly. What was I supposed to say... no? I'm not gonna be your friend. What a way _that_ would have started off the school year. Anyways, she was nice so far and I could use someone in my life besides my mother to talk to.

"You're a senior, and after this year I'm assuming you want to go to college?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well, clubs can help a college application tremendously, and you can earn scholarships depending on your ability and which club you're in," She nodded with enthusiasm. "Well, what are you good at?"

"I, uh.. I'm good at speaking Spanish and I'm good at being organized and.. I guess singing," I mumbled.

Rachel's gasp almost made me piss myself.

"You're a singer just like me. We're joining the glee club. Back in Michigan they only had voice lessons, so my dads moved me here to join the glee club," she smiled.

"Dads? Wait... you moved _states_ for a singing club?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Of course. I am a star, and show choir will help me get to the top. I plan on attending NYADA which is the Harvard school for performers like me," she flipped her hair subtly which surprised me because nothing about her seemed subtle. "What are you planning on doing for a career?" She asked.

"Well-" I began.

"Alright kids," the Principal turned to us as the blonde woman in the track suit stormed out of his office pushing children out of her way. "Time to get your schedule," he said in a very heavy Indian accent retiring to his desk and handing them their schedules. They looked at one another's schedules. No classes were the same.

"Principal Figgins, if I may.." Rachel interjected. "I think you should put Emma and I in the same classes. This will give us a good foundation being in a new school. It will help us overcome challenges we may face like bullying or finding friends. If not, then I will have my dads step in and you don't want to fight a minority for your reputation," she crossed her arms.

Principal Figgins raised his eyebrow looking at both of us. I gulped. She should not have said that.

"Very well. I will put you in some classes together, but others are already full and I cannot switch around the schedules of other students," he bargained.

"That's not what-" Rachel argued.

"It sounds fair, Principal Figgins.." I cut her off. He nodded at me sitting down at his computer and switching a few things around. Printing the new schedules, he handed them to us and sent us on our way.

"Why did you do that? We could have had _all_ classes together!" Rachel whined.

"Well.. you have to understand that being independent is just as important as being dependent. It's good to rely on yourself as well as others. Trust me, that's how we can gain more friends and expand our horizons," I smiled down at her. In all honesty, I didn't want to spend my entire day with her. That ten minutes was a lot to handle with her. She was nice and everything, but I need my space.

"You know... I like you," she smiled. "Come on, lets go to history," Rachel hooked her arm around mine and we walked following a map until we found the history wing... I could tell this year would be amazing.

•••••

This day was so entirely long. I had gone to all seven classes and was on my way to my eighth. Rachel and I only had history, math and psychology together, so I was alone on finding this classroom.

Once I found my classroom I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to end with Spanish 4. Although I was good at Spanish, it was boring as hell. I walked in and sat down near the back away from everybody. I looked down at my phone ignoring the chatter not noticing the bell had rung. I was texting my mother anyhow telling her I wouldn't be home until later because Rachel is making me audition for glee club.

"Hey," someone said tapping my shoulder jerking my attention away from my phone. I looked up to see a handsome man with blonde curly hair in a white shirt with a black vest and jeans on. "I said put your phone away, please," he raised his eyebrows seriously. That statement and the other kids snickering at me made me realize he had tried to grab my attention before. Somehow I had missed the ringing of the bell.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I'm sorry," I apologized sliding my phone into my backpack as quickly as possible. I would have to send the text after class. He nodded in understanding walking back up to the classroom.

Many of the girls were pointing and gawking at how attractive this teacher was. I mean of course he is attractive. I'm not blind, but I have more to accomplish in life than to crush on a teacher. He was extremely handsome with his curly hair, his soft smile and his cute chin dimple, though. I understand why the girls would gawk. I looked down to his left hand. Plus, he is not married.

' _Shut up Emma_.' I thought. ' _He is a fucking teacher, and you have more important things to worry about_.' Although I could tell he was no older than twenty five years old, it was still inappropriate and wrong on so many levels to crush on a teacher.

"I know it is the last period on the first day of school, but let's try to act like you all want to be here. Most of you know me already from prior years, but I see we have some new students," his eyes locked with mine becoming slightly softer. I looked down. "So, I should introduce myself. I am William Schuester. My friends call me Will, but you all will call me," he turned to the white board writing it down. "Mr. Schuster or Mr. Schue. I don't care. I will answer to both," he nodded.

I noticed the name immediately from the conversation I had overheard this morning. He's the glee club director. Damn. I'm already off to a bad start with my audition because of the phone incident.

I sat absorbing a lot of things I had already learned last year. Spanish was so easy. I was going to test out of Spanish 4 and go on to Spanish 5, but they don't offer it in this school.

"Alright, we are going to take a pre-quiz for the semester. I just want to know what everyone knows already and what we need to focus more on this year," he nodded handing them out.

There were fifty questions, and I honestly breezed right through them. I was done within ten to fifteen minutes, and stood walking to the front of the classroom to hand it in.

"What can I help you with?" Mr Schuester asked looking up to me and then down at my test.

"I'm finished.." I gave it to him, and he crinkled his forehead looking up at me.

"Uh.. okay," he seemed a little taken back. "I'll grade it... and you can be on your phone now," he chuckled. I smiled walking back to my seat.

I took out my notebook rather than my phone and began doodling random things until the last test was handed in and the bell rang.

"Miss Pillsbury could I speak with you for a second?" Mr Schuester asked with a stand. Several students on their way out gave her a look as if they knew she was in trouble. The door closed, and it was just me and the Spanish teacher.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. The texting thing. I'm just extremely overwhelmed right now and I had to talk to my mom abou-"

"I'm not angry with you," he smiled. "There are others in the class that have issues with Spanish and by the looks of it you obviously don't. I just had to make an example so people would be less likely to be on their phones. No worries here," he smiled. "You do know you got a perfect score on that test right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm pretty good at Spanish. I wanted to take Spanish 5, but they don't offer it here, so I just have to take Spanish 4.. not that I don't want to be here. I just- ugh I'm sorry," I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Mr. Schuester laughed.

"Well I was going to offer you a position as a tutor for Spanish students. I've been looking for one and I've never seen a student as well rounded in the language as you," Mr Schuster smiled. "I know high schoolers these days are buried in work, but I could give you lessons in Spanish 5 if you would like, so you are actually learning something. I did major in it after all. You still have to show up for class though. Plus, being a tutor looks great on a college application if you choose to go to college," he shrugged.

I nodded.

"I will let you know on the position.. but where would I tutor?" I asked.

"Well, there's the classroom, and if I am teaching during the time a student needs help I can lend you my office in the choir room," he smiled.

"I will think about it. I've got a lot on my plate now, and my mother is going to flip that I will be adding more onto my schedule, and not in a good way," I sighed reaching for my bag.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"Same place as you.." I chuckled nervously.

"Wha..." he seemed confused.

"I'm auditioning for the glee club. Rachel Berry forced me to sign up after she heard me humming in the hallway.." I mumbled.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you," he said collecting his things. "So you're amazing at Spanish, you can sing.. what else can you do Miss Pillsbury?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please call me Emma. I hear Miss Pillsbury and I expect my mother to be somewhere in the room," I chuckled.

"So, Emma, why did you come to McKinley High for your final year?" He asked genuinely curious.

"My mother's job transferred her.." I lied looking down.

"You know, I also have a minor in psychology and I can read when someone is lying," he sighed. "It's okay if it's personal. I don't want to step on toes or anything. If anything happens here like the last school, just know to tell someone. You can tell me," he nodded.

Wow it was like he could read my mind.

"Well, we're here," he gestured to the auditorium. "Maybe one of the glee club members can show you around here so you know where things are and don't get lost," he smiled.

"Okay, thank you," I claimed with a small sigh.

"What song are you singing for your audition?" He questioned.

"You'll have to see," I smirked before disappearing through the door.

•••••

This was taking way too long. Rachel was right before me, but seventeen people auditioned before us. It was the longest wait, and we both ended up doing one another's makeup to pass time.

"Rachel Berry," I heard Mr Schuester claim from the audience.

"Go on, I know you'll do great," I smiled at her gently shoving her toward the stage.

"The correct term is break a leg," she winked at me.

"Rachel, take the fucking compliment and kick some butt out there," I laughed with her as she strode our on stage. Damn that girl was irritating, but she made me smile. I think I had found a friend.

Once Rachel had finished singing _Don't Rain on my Parade_ , I knew she was in. I sighed. I was happy, but I had to fucking _follow_ that.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. ' _You can do this_ '.

"Emma Pillsbury," my name was called by Mr Schuester. I walked out on stage announcing my song.

"Hello, I am Emma Pillsbury and I will be singing _A House is not a Home_ ," I smiled and nodded to the guy to turn on the instrumental music. Mr Schuester smiled clearly excited to see if I could sing. I looked down as the song started.

"A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sittin' there

But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home

When there's no one there to hold you tight

And no one there you can kiss goodnight"

I looked up and gained a world of confidence for some reason.

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Girl

A room is a still a room, even when there's nothin' there but gloom

But a room is not a house and a house is not a home

When the two of us are far apart

And one of us has a broken heart

Now and then I call your name

And suddenly your face appears

But it's just a crazy game

When it ends, it ends in tears

Pretty little darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart

I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key

Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah

I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key

Oh, please be there, still in love

I said still in love

Still in love with me, yeah

Are you gonna be in love with me

I want you and need to be, yeah

Still in love with me

Say you're gonna be in love with me

It's drivin' me crazy to think that my baby

Couldn't be still in love with me

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be

Well, well, well, well

Still in love, so in love, still in love with me

Are you gonna be

Say that you're gonna be

Still in love with me, yeah

With me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Still in love with me, yeah, yeah"

I finished realizing how tired and out of breath I was. I had never put that much energy into my singing. Especially around others. I looked up to see Mr Schuester with his jaw hanging open.

"How was that Mr Schuster?" I asked trying to catch my breath. He didn't need to reply because Rachel did it for him. Running out on stage she grabbed me in a hug before gripping my shoulders.

"Do you see his face?! He is in awe of your talent! Holy shit you can sing. You're almost as good as me! Do you know how many kick ass duets we can do in competitions?"

"Calm down Rachel," Mr Schuester laughed walking up on stage. "I haven't even put those who made it yet," he smiled before looking to me. Rachel rolled her eyes and wandered off mumbling about finding some male lead who keep up with her.

"You were amazing. I didn't- I had no clue you could sing like that.." he still seemed at loss for words. I swore I saw his cheeks redden slightly, but it may have been the dim lighting getting to me.

"Neither did I," I laughed still slightly out of breath.

"Well, you were the last one to go, so I'm gonna gather everyone to announce who made it," he smiled squeezing my shoulder slightly before walking away.

Grabbing Rachel, I sat in the front row along with a sophomore boy named Kurt who sounded like a girl.. but in a good way. Once everyone was seated, Mr Schuester stood on stage holding a sheet of paper.

"Okay the following students have made it into the glee club this year..

Rachel Berry,

Finn Hudson,

Kurt Hummel,

Santana Lopez,

Noah Puckerman,

Quinn Fabray,

Brittany Pierce,

Mike Chang,

Tina Cohen,

Artie Abrams,

Blaine Anderson,

Mercedes Jones,

Carl Howell,

Joe Hart,

Rory Flanagan,

Matt Rutherford,

Sam Evans,

and last but not least... Emma Pillsbury," he finished as Emma let out a breath. She made it.

"Congratulations to everyone who tried out, everyone did amazing!" He smiled closing his folder. "Practices are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school until 4:30 PM. So, I will see you all Wednesday!"

Rachel and I got to the door of the auditorium along with the rest of the group when all of a sudden I was hit with a cold forceful sensation. My heart started beating rapidly as I realized a boy from the football team had thrown a slushy at my face.

"Welcome to loser town, population: glee kids," they shouted high-fiving one another.

"Hey, fuck off Karofsky!" Some boy named Finn pushed him to the ground.

I was literally not breathing. Being the only one who was hit, the people in glee rushed to my aid along with Mr Schuester.

When I did start breathing, it was rapid, and I couldn't hear anything going on other than the blood pumping through my veins at above proper rate. I knew I was probably freaking out as some people from glee had jumped back. I somehow rose to my feet and began to sprint down the halls until I saw a single person bathroom. I ran in looking in the mirror trying to get most of it off of my face and hair as I could.

I could feel the panic start to kick in with a cold sweat as my hands were already sticky.

"Get it off!" I shouted at nobody. I felt a hand on my shoulder swivel me around. An intense amount of pressure was being applied to my entire body and I knew someone was hugging me.

I fought immensely before finally giving in and crying into whomever was holding me. After a while, my heart rate settled, and the person let go. I opened my eyes.

"Mr Schuester?" I asked still out of breath from crying.

"You were having a panic attack. My ex-girlfriend used to get them all the time and the doctor said a lot of pressure like hugging would work until the person calmed down. Are you okay?" He asked. I more than likely looked like a mess and it was only my first day at McKinley High School.

"No I'm not okay.. wait why are you in the girls restroom?" I asked. It was a little strange especially for a teacher to be in the opposite sex's bathroom.

"Rachel is guarding the door. It's a single bathroom, and I was pretty sure after you ran down the hallway like that you didn't need to use the restroom... do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked leaning against the sink.

"I..." Well there was no use keeping my secret in now. If I didn't tell him the truth it would make me look like a crazy person, then again, I already am a crazy person. "I have OCD..." I admitted before completely falling apart.

"Hey... sshhhh," he cooed scooting closer to embrace me again. "You're okay.. why don't I try to clean most of it off in the sink and then I can call your mom to come pick you up, okay?" He asked stroking my hair. I pushed him away.

"No! You can't tell my mother! I'm begging you!" I almost yelled at him.

"Why? Your mother should know you're having slushies thrown at you.." Mr Schuester shook his head.

"I don't want to move again... please. I like it here and I actually have friends," I couldn't take it any longer. I started crying... in front of my teacher. "I'll adapt. I'll be less crazy. Give me a chance," I begged.

"Hey.. it's okay... don't cry. You are not crazy," he tried to soothe me rubbing my back hesitantly. I didn't know if he hesitated cause of my OCD or because he was a teacher. "I won't tell her, but action still needs to take place. You need to stand up for yourself. You're a strong woman, Emma. I could see that the second I laid eyes on you," he smiled reassuringly. I nodded.

"Can you try to get some of it out?" I asked politely.

"Of course, and you can tell me about your disease, if you'd like. I'm here to listen," he smiled grabbing a chair from the corner and telling her to sit and put her head back in the sink. She did as she was told closing her eyes.

Closing her eyes would make things less awkward. Her teacher was literally washing her hair in the sink. What a strange first day of school.

"I was seven.."

"Huh?" He asked.

"I was seven and in second grade when I got the disease really bad. My uh, my mother pulled me out of school for three years until I had it mostly under control.." I sighed. I'm not gonna lie. Mr Schue was really good at washing hair. It felt like I was getting a head massage.

"Wait... so how old are you? If I may ask.." he quickly back pedaled knowing that probably wasn't the best way to put it.

"Mr Schuester, you should never ask a woman's age, you should have better class than that," I said with a sigh.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

I opened my eyes to see his face about a foot above mine. We locked eyes and I smiled.

"I'm teasing you.." I chuckled. This caused him to nervously laugh. "That's payback for the phone incident," I claimed.

"That's rude," he laughed.

"I'm twenty. I'll be turning twenty one October 3rd," I claimed with a sigh.

"So you'll be turning twenty one soon," he more of said to himself rather than me. "I thought you were more mature than the other students. You're closer in age with me than your friend Rachel. I think Rachel is only fifteen or sixteen," he claimed.

"Oh yeah? And how old are you Mr Schue?" I asked. He fake scoffed at me.

"Never ask a man his age," he mimicked me. I laughed. "I'm twenty four," he smirked with a raise of his eyebrows. The head massaging was so good I may have inadvertently let out a low moan at the feeling as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I heard Mr. Schue suck in air.

"Can I ask you something?" I changed the subject rather quickly to get past the fact that I may or may not have moaned in front of my teacher.

Fuck. This. Day.

"Yeah," his voice squeaked.

"Can you maybe not tell anyone about my age? I told Rachel I was eighteen, so I wouldn't get asked why I was held back. Well, I mean the cat's out of the bag now, but I would like to tell her myself," I cleared my throat.

"I'm good at keeping secrets," he smiled down at me before turning off the water and squeezing my hair to get the remaining water droplets out. "I got most of it out.." he mumbled sounding a little disappointed in himself for not helping me further.

"No worries. I need to go home and shower anyways," I chuckled nervously standing and grabbing my backpack.

"Hey," he reached for my forearm gently. "I know you want to keep your disease a secret, but.. um.. I know it's not my place but you should have at least a couple people rather than your mom and dad to talk to about your problems with.." he suggested looking down at me.

"Mom.." I corrected him. He looked puzzled. "It's just my mom and I. We.. uh we both have the disease and uh.. my dad left us when I was nine and when my problems got really bad, he couldn't. He uh.. couldn't handle us," I confessed nodding looking up to his eyes. His sympathy expressed that his heart instantly broke for me. "I want to keep it a secret because yes it is embarrassing, but I can handle embarrassment. I have my entire life. I just don't want anyone else to leave.. everyones got their own shit to deal with," I sighed before realizing I was still talking to my teacher. "I mean stuff.. sorry. You know I've embarrassed myself in front of you three times now on the first day," my face reddened as I chuckled.

"It's okay, it's after school hours which means you can cuss as much as you please," he chuckled patting my shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to drive home and take this off," I gestured down to my clothes soaked in blue slush.

"Actually.. I have an extra shirt in my bag," he reached in his bag pulling out a darker red t-shirt with the ACDC logo on the front. I looked up to him shifting uncomfortably. "I always have an extra shirt. It's a continuous thing at this school for glee club members to get a 'slushy facial' so to speak. You don't have to take it if you don't want to, but I do promise it's cleaner than what you have on," he shrugged offering it out to her. "Finn got this for me two years ago when we won nationals because of how much I love ACDC," he smirked down at the shirt. I reached out and took it thanking him. "Yeah of course, just don't ruin it. That's a good shirt," he narrowed his eyes jokingly. I nodded.

"Speaking of shirts.. I am sorry I got slushy on you white shirt.." I nodded my head to his shoulder.

"It's alright. That's why bleach was invented," he shrugged.

Entering the stall, I was so grateful to have worn leggings under my dress.

"I'll be in the hall and make up an excuse for Rachel.." he claimed.

"Don't lie for _me_ ," I almost snipped at him.

"On the contrary, my dear, I am just giving you more time to figure out who you would like to know about your disease and who you would like to keep it from," Mr Schuester claimed before I could hear the door to the bathroom close behind him.

I changed rather quickly, and I almost felt clean. Stepping out of the stall, I looked in the mirror.

"Fuck.." I mumbled. A cold sweat came over me. I was wearing a baggy large _red_ t-shirt over my _red_ leggings. Let me just tell you... my _red_ hair did not help.

Walking out of the bathroom, Rachel almost attacked me.

"Is your eye okay?" She asked.

"My eye?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're eye," Mr Schuester interjected. "You got a chunk of ice in your eye when they threw the slushy in your face," he claimed. I almost smiled at his genius lie. He was a good liar. Freaking Psychology minor.

"Yeah, I need to call my mom to go see the doctor, make sure everything is okay with my cornea.." I added to make it more believable.

"Okay. Well I hope everything turns out okay. We need to practice a duet for glee club," she grinned. Looking down at my outfit she added "that shirt is really big on you... and you look like a tomato," she giggled.

"That's cause the shirt is mine," Mr Schuester sighed.

"Oh," Rachel raised an eyebrow before leaning into me whispering, "I hope I get slushed next time," indicating she wanted to wear his t-shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"Rachel, why don't you walk Emma to her car?" Mr Schuester suggested.

"I would love to Mr Schue, however I have another club to get to. My dads want me to be as involved as possible in the school," she smiled walking quickly away. "Goodbye Mr Schue! Goodbye Emma! Text me!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I guess _I'll_ walk you to your car," Mr. Schue shrugged.

"You don't have to... really, you've been kind enough to me today. I can walk to my car by myself," I suggested.

"It's okay my car is over there anyways."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Plus you don't look like a tomato.." he said seriously.

"Thanks," I felt relief wash over me.

"Maybe a strawberry," he added. My smile turned into a frown.

"Rude," I laughed. "My hair doesn't help the situation," I added. He frowned opening his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it deciding against it.

"Hey, I'm just saying... plus, everyone loves strawberries. You're crazy if you don't. Especially dipped in chocolate," he groaned as if he was imagining it. I personally thought we were still talking about me, but he was talking about literal strawberries. That's when things got awkward really fast.

"You what?!" My heart skipped a beat. He was confused at first before his eyes bugged.

"No! No, no, no!" He scratched behind his ear nervously. "I meant literal strawberries not you dipped in chocolate... I uh.. I'm sorry," his voice hitched. I could see his cheeks redden as we walked to the parking lot.

"It's okay, it was a misunderstanding.." I nearly whispered.

"Yeah.."

We were quiet for a couple seconds before he spoke up changing the subject.

"That was an amazing performance you did today," he patted my arm.

"Thank you," I smiled feeling my own cheeks heat. I could never take a compliment from anyone without blushing. It was embarrassing.

"I'm serious, have you looked into performing arts schools?" He asked as we reached the parking lot.

"No I haven't. I'm unsure of what I want to do yet.." I sighed. I know I don't have much time before I have to decide, but honestly I have no clue.

"Well, I think you should consider music. You're really talented, Emma," he nodded as we reached my car. "Nice car, Chevy Cruze?" He asked looking at my car.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, my car is over there," he nodded to the other side of the parking lot. "So I guess this is goodbye. I will see you tomorrow in Spanish sound good?" He asked. I nodded.

"Goodbye Mr Schuester!" I waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Strawberry," he called back, and I swore I saw him smirk to himself.

I got in my car and let out a breath saying only one sentence the entire way home: "he's your teacher."

•••••

"Emma what in the hell is that outfit? You look like a tomato," My mother asked as I walked in the door.

Thanks for the honesty Mr. Schue. I rolled my eyes. Strawberry my ass.

"I uh.. dumped my Gatorade all over my dress at lunch on accident, so a friend let me borrow an extra shirt he had with him," I nodded.

"I don't want you dating anyone till you finish high school hunny," my mother sighed.

"No mom..." I laughed. "I guess he's not a friend. A teacher gave it to me," I paused. "Also, I am twenty years old and doing just fine with my problems. I'm okay if I want to date someone. Most people date others in sixth grade. I'm fine. You don't need to get so worked up about boys that never come knocking on my door anyways," I scoffed.

"Did you have an episode today when you dumped your Gatorade on you?" My mother asked.

"Uh.. no," I lied.

"Your vein on your forehead is popping out. Plus, I always know when you're lying. I'm going to school with you tomorrow to get you signed up for a 504," mother claimed.

A 504 was a system in order to help students with disabilities or disorders and have teachers accommodate to that student's need in order for that student to learn properly.

"Please don't! I made friends! Please mom! I don't want people to look at me weird. I'm managing my disease really well. It's not like I spill on myself every day.." I claimed. "It was a one time thing I promise I'll be more careful! Don't come to the school!" I nearly started crying. Mom sighed.

"Very well, but one more slip up and you and I will be getting that 504 in place do you understand?" I looked down. My mom walked up lifting my chin up to her. "I'm just trying to do what is best for you," she looked down at me saddened.

"I know. But, I am twenty years old and I am going to be all on my own next year, so please... just believe that I can make it without my mom sticking up for me. I can stick up for myself," I said softly before walking up the stairs to shower.

•••••

This sticking up for myself only lasted for two days because I did indeed get slushed again on Tuesday after third period.

I was grateful Mr Schue had that next period off or I would be totally screwed. I ran to his room, and he quickly rushed me to the bathroom to clean me off once more.

Because I am the _worst_ liar in the world, my mother picked up that something else happened. I finally caved and told her the kids were throwing slushies at me. I told her it wasn't just me though, cause Mercedes and Kurt both got slushed the period after I did.

It was Wednesday shortly after school, and Mr Schuester and I walked to glee club together.

"Good luck on your duet with Rachel today," he smiled.

"Thanks, we've been working on it really hard," I said as I walked into the choir room sitting down next to Rachel as Mr Schue and I parted so he could write the assignment on the board. Rach and I were talking about our solo until I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder. I turned to see Noah Puckerman or Puck for short. He was easily one of the so called 'hottest' guys in school especially being a junior on the football varsity team, but technically it was illegal for me to date him considering I was twenty and he was sixteen. Not that I wanted him at all, but just stating facts. He was to dumb and immature for me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering.." he began. "If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder," he touched the one closest to him. "Or this shoulder?" He concluded wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes as he high-fived with Finn who was sitting next to him. I turned to look at Rachel, but caught Mr. Schuster watching the whole ordeal go down with a crinkle in his forehead as if it had upset him. I turned back to Puck feeling a sense of pride wash over me.

"If I were a pirate, I would have probably made you walk the plank or cut your arm off for that pick up line," I laughed along with Rachel.

"Seriously! You couldn't think of something smoother?" Rachel laughed.

Puck unwound his arm from my shoulders looking extremely pissed.

"Look," he said turning to me. "I'm a class 'A' stud. You would kill to go out with _the_ Puckasaurus. Plus, I'm into milfs and out of all the girls in this school, you look the oldest and you're hot as fuc-" Puck was cut off by Mr. Schuester. My eyebrows raised at his comment.

"Puck, enough. Flirt on your own time. This is my time," he said which caught everyone off guard. Mr. Schuester usually never yelled at them for something as innocent as flirting. Puck rolled his eyes. "Okay we have a duet to start us off today, and then I will talk a little bit about our assignment due next week." He turned to Rachel and I. "Ladies," he gestured. Rachel smiled taking my hand.

We stood just as one of the most humiliating things happened to me.

My mother walked in.

"Mom!" I shouted. She ignored me and turned to Mr Schuester. Who glanced nervously at me.

"Are you the teacher?" She asked. He nodded sticking out his hand. Mistake number one.

"Mr. Schuester," he introduced himself. My mother looked at his hand nearly in disgust and then back up to his face. He awkwardly put his hand down.

"I'm Rose Pillsbury, Emma's mother," she introduced herself pretty loudly. All other conversation ended and everyone looked either awkwardly at me or my mother.

"Why don't we talk somewhere in private?" He asked and I let out a breath. Thank you Mr. Schuester. My mother, however decided just to announce it in front of everybody.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you about Emma's OCD problems and what we can do to fix her. Just because she's twenty and still in high school doesn't mean that the faculty can look at her like a lost cause," she commented. My head was already down in my hands.

"Ms. Pillsbury can we talk in private?" Mr. Schuester said, and I could tell by his voice he was rather irritated.

This was not happening.

This was a dream.

You're dreaming.

I knew I was crying. I could feel someone grab me by the arm and drag me out of the room. I knew it wasn't Mr. Schuester because he had bigger hands than whomever was dragging me out right now.

"Come on lets go in here," the voice said and I knew it was Rachel. We walked into an empty classroom, and Rachel closed the door. "Why did you lie to me?"

That's when I really started crying and running. I ran out of the room and didn't stop even when I reached my car. I drove all the way home, grabbed a suitcase and started packing. A knock came to the door from outside. I ignored it packing as fast as I could: clothes, my favorite book, my cleaning supplies, my pillow, my bathroom supplies etcetera. The knock kept coming, but I kept ignoring.

As soon as I was all packed, I took my suitcase and went to the garage getting in my car.

"Where you going?" The voice made me jump. Rachel was in my passenger seat.

"I'm leaving town.." I stayed buckling my seatbelt and looking to her. "Get out of my car."

"Please just think before you **highway run** yourself out of town. Everybody is different, and I personally _never_ would have known if your mother hadn't proclaimed it other than the other day when you got a slushy facial... but that's understandable. You're managing it really well.." she smiled.

"Just get out of my car I don't want to be charged with kidnapping because I will drive off even if you don't leave. No one controls me but me," I said sharply.

"You're handling it better than I'm handling my ADHD.." she mumbled. I looked over to her settling down a little. "You probably noticed I talk a lot.. and rather fast I may add. I always have to be moving, and I'm a lot to keep up with," she shrugged. "We all have our own problems.."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, especially about my age. Once people know of my disorder they kind of steer clear... I didn't want that reputation to follow me here," I explained.

"Did you get held back?" She asked. I nodded. "Ah, that's why you look more mature than everybody," she claimed.

"It's embarrassing," I said.

"I got held back two years because of my ADHD.." Rachel claimed. My head swiveled around in shock at that comment. "Why do you think I dress younger than I should? I'm throwing people off.." She sighed.

"So, how old are-"

"I should be a senior. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in December.." she admitted.

"How do you not let it bother you?" I asked.

"Well, everybody learns at different times. Brittany is a super senior and I'm pretty sure Puck got held back a year in third grade," she shrugged. Reaching back to my back seat, she pulled the red shirt Mr. Schuester has given me. "Plus I'm pretty sure Mr. Schue would be peeved if you didn't give back one of his shirts," she chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go back to school on Friday," I sighed.

"Yay," she smiled. I leaned over and gave her an awkward car hug.

"Thank you... I really appreciate you sticking up for me even when I lied to you," I pulled away looking at her. "I promise it won't happen again.."

"It's okay," Rachel smiled before pausing. "Wanna do our duet?" She asked. I smiled before nodding.

"Yeah of course," I said. I began singing.

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes... and leap!"

I began to look up gaining more confidence. That's when I let go and began pouring my heart out.

"It's time to try

Defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I am defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

'cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

Bring me down!

Ohh ohhh ohhhh!"

We ended and looked at each other grinning from ear to ear.

Rachel's phone buzzed. Looking down she opened her phone.

"Finn texted me.." she claimed. "It says ' _Mr Schue is scheduling a mandatory weekend next weekend at the lake. We will camp out, play games to get to know one another, barbecue all day, swim, etc. Bring white shirts. Have your biggest and most unique quality about yourself that you are not too fond of, and wear it inside out. Our assignment for that week is to prepare a song about overcoming obstacles. It can be a duet or a solo or a group project_ '," Rachel looked up and smiled at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"I think we have a song already," she giggled.

Okay I'll admit... I love McKinley High.

 ***Hey y'all! This is a long ass chapter I know, and this story will probably be around fifteen chapters, but every chapter will more than likely be as long as this one. I recently finished glee and am a HUGE Wemma fan, so I was thinking of a story plot line and came up with this. I get a lot of "write a teacher student story" so that's what I'm doing. I like Emma being a little older than the others being that she's almost 21, and Will is only 24, so this relationship will not be creepy (if the relationship even happens.. sorry no spoilers lol)** **please** **review and let me know what you think. Im like tinker bell. I need applause to survive (lol sorry I'm done). I will be updating probably once a week if not twice just for the heads up. Thanks! -Syd***

 **7982 words**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Emma's POV}**

I hate McKinley.

Well, I lied. I like _some_ parts of McKinley. I like my friends and Mr. Schue.

"Mom, I've packed everything. I don't need you hounding me when I'm already stressed," I snipped walking out the door with my suitcase.

I was not talking with my mother very often unless it was fighting.

A weekend at the lake.. I was anything but excited. I had been getting slushy facials nearly on the daily for the past week. Someone in glee had told Dave Karofsky and his gross friends about my disease, and the boys relished in seeing me go off as soon as the slushy would hit my face.

Rachel and Mr. Schue had rotated cleaning me off. Mercedes and Kurt even helped me one time when they witnessed it happen which I was really grateful for.

I'm pretty sure I had worn all of Mr. Schuester's shirts as they began to cycle through again. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, I sometimes wore them to bed. They were big and baggy and comfortable. I figured I should probably start bringing my own change of clothes to school since I was getting slushed everyday.

The good thing about getting slushed everyday was that it was having less of an impact on my OCD every time. It may actually be _helping_ me overcome my problems. Do I thank Karofsky? Nah. He's a dick. Yesterday on Thursday when I had gotten slushed, I didn't cry at all. My heart was still racing as fast as ever, but I didn't cry.

Once I got to school, I walked straight to Mr. Schuester's room.

"Hey Em," he smiled as I walked through the door.

Mr. Schuester and I had gotten extremely close the past week due to the fact that I spent everyday after school with him. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I had glee rehearsal. On Tuesdays and Thursdays Mr. Schuester was teaching me Spanish 5 material, and let's not forget that I was taking Spanish 4 with him on top of that. On my off period, I usually stayed in Mr. Schuester's office tutoring students who needed it. One student asked for help in psychology, and even though I wasn't a genius in psychology, turns out I do _actually_ know a lot.

"Hey Mr. Schue. Here's this," I handed him his black plain shirt he had let me borrow from yesterday when I had gotten slushed. "I washed it for you, so you don't have to," I smiled.

"Are you all packed for after school?" He asked.

"I've been packed for days. Do you not understand how OCD works?" I asked him jokingly gaining a chuckle out of him.

"You don't need to be sassy, Strawberry," he raised an eyebrow pointing his pen at me in a playful manner.

Okay yes he had been giving me all these kinds of nicknames, and I'm not complaining. I liked most of them. It's like we were best friends, only not because I'm pretty sure it's illegal.

"You look stressed what's up?" I questioned pulling a seat closer to his desk.

"It's Coach Sylvester. She's making my life a living hell right now. She always does around the time of the camp weekend," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks it's inappropriate for me and you students to be spending the weekend together."

"How come? It's not like we're all sleeping in the same tent. There are rules. Girls are in the girl cabin and and guys are in the guys cabin for sleeping arrangements... unless you're Kurt or Blaine. In which case Kurt is joining the ladies.." I thought. He nodded.

"Exactly. I get my own cabin. It's just a weekend where the glee club can bond and get to know each other better," Mr. Schuester smiled. "It's honestly one of my favorite weekends of the year."

"So... are you gonna drop me any hints on the whole white t-shirt mystery?" I wiggled my eyebrows. I desperately wanted to know what he had in store for us.

"No way in hell am I telling," he sassed with a raise of his eyebrows.

The warning bell rang.

"I should get going to history. I'll see you around fourth period for the tutor session?" I asked. He nodded.

"See you then!" He called.

Immediately as I opened the door, a grape slushy hit my face staining my white shirt. I gasped.

"Obnoxious Crazy Demon. That's what it stands for, right my no-soul ginger?" I didn't even open my eyes mainly because there was corn syrup in them, but I felt Mr. Schuester push lightly past me running after Karofsky. I heard a slam.

"If you ever speak, touch, look or throw anything at Emma like that again I will have you expelled with the snap of my fingers. Do you understand me?" He snarled with so much force, most people stopped to watch in shock. "Karofsky, you're going to the Principal's office," he claimed once he cooled down a little bit. Turning to his audience, he yelled at them as well. "Don't you all have class to go to?" He snipped. I opened my eyes flicking the slushy to the floor. I gasped.

Mr. Schuester has Karofsky by the collar pushed up against the lockers. I mean, I could tell Mr. Schuester was a very healthy and muscular man, but Karofsky was a giant. How he did that.. I wasn't sure.

"Finn! Please clean off Emma, I'll give you a pass." He called as Finn walked by. "She just got slushed. I'll be back to help after I deal with him," he drug Karofsky by his collar to the Principal's office.

"Hey," I sighed as Finn got a look at me.

"Hey. Come on let's go to the bathroom.." he ushered me out of the classroom.

••••

"I think I got most of it.." he claimed helping me stand.

"Thank you Finn, you're a great guy and you didn't need to do this for me.." I sighed.

"No worries. I get to miss math for this, so you're helping _me_ out," he shrugged which caused me to laugh.

"You know.." he began. "They're small minded people. And I may not be the smartest either, but I can tell there's way more to you than your disease. You're kind, you're wicked smart and your hygiene is great! You smell like coconuts all the time," he shrugged which caused me to let out a small laugh. "I am really honored to be your friend, and I'm sorry about what you're going through.. we'll find out who sent the word out about your disorder this weekend.. okay?" He reassured me with a smile.

I almost teared up.

"Thank you Finn. You're an amazing friend," I said squeezing his hand.

That's when Mr. Schuester waltzed in.

"Here's your pass, Finn" He handed him a yellow slip of paper. "Thank you for your help," Mr. Schuester smiled patting his shoulder as he walked by before turning to me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"What do you think? I can't have this happen everyday to me," I stood as Mr. Schuester handed me his extra shirt. I shoved it away from me. "And I have to stop taking your shirts! I want this to stop! He's tormenting me, and I need it to stop!" Yep.. that did it. I started crying.

"Look," he sighed stepping closer to me until he was basically hovering over me. "I don't know who in glee club would say something about your disorder to Karofsky, but you don't need to be ashamed of who you are. Having OCD doesn't define you. It's an obstacle you have to overcome, and if you ask me.. if any of those boys had OCD, they wouldn't be handling it as good as you because they're weak. I know you're embarrassed to speak up and express yourself in glee because of your mom, but we need you. Everyone has something about themselves they don't like. Yours is just unique, and people like Karofsky are scared of unique. Unique means you're special and going somewhere in life.. and everyone including Karofsky knows that he peaked in high school. He'll be washing dishes in a kitchen soon, whereas I see you winning a Tony in the future or doing something amazing with your life.." he finished.

I sniffled.

"Hey.." Mr Schuester said calmly. "Principal Figgins is dealing with Karofsky right now. He's getting suspended, and if he does it again he'll be expelled, okay?" He said beginning to rub my back.

I shoved him off. He nearly stumbled backwards holding his hands in the air in surrender.

"I'm tired of being treated like I can't handle myself. I can handle this on my own!" I yelled at him. "I have been through this before! I know I just have to stick through it until I graduate.. I'm not stupid," I claimed taking a step away from him.

"When will you stop pushing people away that want to help?" Mr. Schuester scolded me.

"Everyone will leave anyways. It's easier on me to not get close to people in the first place.."

"You can't walk through life alone, Emma. That's no way to live and you know it.." he sighed taking a step forward.

"How many people do you have in your life that care about you?" I asked. He was silent. "Yeah that's what I thought... everyone loves you Mr. Schue because you're a great guy and you don't have a disorder pulling you down and making you different," I finished almost walking out of the bathroom when his hand gripped mine and swiveled me around.

"There are people who care about you here and you know it!" His voice was getting softer. "You have Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, the _entire_ glee club, your mother... me," he finished. I looked up to him when he said that a little confused.

" _You_ care about me?" I questioned almost shocked. Were teachers allowed to do that?

"Of course I do. You actually spend the most time with me than anyone else in my life this past week alone other than Coach Beiste. I would say you're my friend," he smiled.

"Is that legal?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows. He made a face.

"Probably not," he chuckled honestly. "But it's not like... you know... we're doing anything wrong. We're just friends. I would think that's okay. You?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so.." I could hear my own voice hitch. He reached his hand up slowly to my face. I stood still too afraid to move.

Was he going to...

He slowly picked off something in my hair throwing it to the floor before tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Finn missed some slushy.." he explained.

"Thank you.." my voice squeaked. He nodded before holding the t-shirt out again.

"Will you please take the fucking t-shirt now?" He chuckled. My eyebrows raised. "Please? It would break my daily routine if you didn't take one of my shirts," he nodded looking 'fake' offended.

"I know _cursing_ is against the rules for teachers," I nearly laughed. This man kept on surprising me.

"Well... I guess you could say I don't always follow the rules," he winked jokingly at me before walking backwards towards the door. "See you in Spanish class, Strawberry," he sang as he walked out the door.

For some reason, my cheeks could not quit blushing. What in the hell just fucking happened?

•••••

"Alright guys, you ready to head out?" Mr. Schuester asked all of us in the parking lot. Most of us cheered ready to go, but I was still a little nervous.

"Just follow my car to the campsite, sound good?" He asked giving us a thumbs up. I got in my car just as the other kids did. Rachel got in the car with me after packing her stuff in my car. We figured to split the gas cost this way, so it was easier for both of us.

"I'm _so_ excited, what about you? This trip is going to be epic," Rachel grinned buckling her seatbelt. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm excited," I smiled.

"So I know this is gonna be hard for you with the whole OCD and being on the campground and stuff, but I brought a lot of cleaning things and I can help you if you have troubles.." Rachel smiled gently placing her hand on top of mine. "I will disinfected our bunk when we get there, so it'll be cleaner for you, and I'm not swimming in the lake cause of the... you know germs and stuff," she smiled.

"Rach, you don't have to do that," I sighed. Some stress was immensely taken off my shoulders at that point.

"No worries. I need to get my tan on anyhow what about you?" She asked. I nodded. Yes I knew I would fry, even though it was only supposed to be in the upper seventies, but I have never met anyone with whiter skin than mine.

"You're a great friend.." I muttered. "I really appreciate what you're doing, but just because I can't do something doesn't mean you can't either. I can help Mr. Schue barbecue or take a nap or something," I shrugged.

Rachel burst out laughing.

"Mr. Schue will be swimming with the rest of us actually. He's bringing his jet ski. Finn says he does every year, so you and I will finally get to see Mr. Schuester shirtless!" She fangirled. I chuckled.

"There's more to a man than having a nice body," I claimed. "Do you have a crush on Mr. Schuester just like the rest of the girls at McKinley?" I sighed.

"Are you not?" She gasped. "That's like an insult to pretty people," Rachel groaned.

"I'm not saying he's not.. pretty. I'm just saying there's more to a man than what's on the outside. You know? Like personality, the way he treats people.. being pretty is just a cherry on top of the rest," I smirked.

"Oh my god you _do_ like Mr. Schuester!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Berry," I scolded giving her a side glare as we began to move out of the parking lot. "I mean.. he _is_ pretty nice eye candy, though," I chuckled which caused her to squeal.

The truth is... I actually _do_ like Mr. Schuester. He is an amazing guy. I _had_ to hide it from Rachel. She seems like she can't keep her mouth shut. If word did get out, my relationship with Mr. Schuester would be totally awkward. I mean he was one of my best friends.

I knew nothing could happen between us because he was a teacher and I was a student, so I wasn't giving my hopes up. It was _just_ a little crush. I wasn't swooning, I just really like being his friend. He listens, he gives advice and he cares.

He was handsome, only about four years older than me, he helped me when I was being bullied... but I mean... that's his job. He would have done that with any other student. He gives me extra shirts when I get slushed... but then again he does with every other glee student. Kurt and I were the ones that wore his extra shirts the most in that school.

' _He doesn't like you back, Emma_ ,' I thought to myself. ' _It's his job to help motivate you and push you to be something_.' I sighed focusing on the road.

We were following Finn and Puck who were following Brittany and Santana who were following Mr. Schuester. The rest followed behind Rachel and I. Looking forward, Mr. Schuester's car was pulling a black and red jet ski behind it. I had always wondered what it was like on one of those. I had never really been in a lake at all.

All I knew is that this weekend would either help my OCD, or destroy my progress.

•••••

Once we got to the campgrounds, we all sorted into cabins based on gender and sexuality. I was bunking with Rachel, and Mercedes and Kurt were bunked right next to us along with Quinn and Brittany. Santana was bunked with Tina on the opposite side of the room from Quinn and Brittany.

Santana and Brittany, both pleading to stay in the girls cabin, were forced to bunk on opposite corners of the cabin, so no sexual action would be taking place.

Nothing would, anyway. Not with everyone there... at least I hope not.

The boys had two different cabins since there were nearly twice as many boys than girls. Joe and Sam bunked together, Finn and Puck bunked together, Rory and Artie bunked together, Mike and Matt bunked together, and Blaine and Carl were bunked together.

After everyone had settled and Rachel helped me to disinfect our bunk along with the help of Mercedes and Kurt, which I was extremely grateful for. After that, Mr. Schuester called us all outside.

"Does everyone have their white shirt with them?" He asked. Even Mr. Schue had a white shirt he held in his hands. Everyone nodded. "Good, shall we begin with singing our diets or later around the campfire with s'mores?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Everyone nearly yelled the second one including myself.

"What do we have planned for tonight Mr. Schuester?" Quinn asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I say first we should all take a dip into the lake before dinner. Then, Finn and I will take turns barbecuing some hamburgers and hotdogs while everyone showers. After your shower put your white shirt on inside out _over another shirt_ and don't let anyone see what it says. I'll give you further instruction with that when we get there, and then I think we should sing some C. A. M. P. F. I. R. E. S. O. N. G. songs!" He sang in reference to a spongebob episode. We laughed agreeing.

I smiled. I think this would be a fun weekend.

After we had all changed into our swimsuits, everyone nearly ran to the lake. The cabins and the lake were about a quarter of a mile apart from each other to make sure the cabins would never flood.

Walking outside, everyone was screaming with joy running towards the lake. Puck even threw Santana over his shoulder running.

"Ready to get your tan on?" Rachel chuckled. She had a t-shirt over a swimsuit top, and no shorts on. I nodded sliding a shirt and shorts on over my two piece bikini.

"Let's go," I smiled taking her hand and running after the rest of the glee club members.

Once we got to the beach, mostly everyone was in the water. Finn and Sam were helping Mr. Schuester get the jet ski in the water. People were already begging for a ride.

"Hey, let me take her for a spin once, and if you guys want a ride, line up on the dock," he pointed to the dock.

Rachel and I laid out towels down on the beach and rid ourselves of our shirts and shorts.

I nearly drenched myself in sunblock before looking to Rachel.

"Want some?" I asked handing her the spray. She nodded spraying herself as I put my sunglasses on leaning back to lay down on my back.

Pulling my phone up to Bluetooth, I connected it to Rachel's JBL Charge 3 speaker she brought with her.

"2000's songs?" I asked. She nearly squealed. I had an entire album dedicated to late 1990's and early 2000's songs. Clicking shuffle, I set my phone down as Rachel laid on her back with me.

The first song to play was _You and Me_ by Lifehouse. I sighed. This was so very much relaxing.

"Emma?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Schue is coming over here," she claimed. I stayed where I was.

"And?" I asked.

"And he's wet.."

"Hey ladies," he said somewhat out of breath from jogging over here.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Rachel said in her usual happy voice.

"You guy's getting in the water? It feels amazing!" He said. I sat up to look. He was absolutely drenched. His hair slicked back from the water, and the white t-shirt he was wearing was now see through and clung to his body showing off his torso muscles. He had dark grey swim trunks on.

"No Mr. Schue, we're just tanning," Rachel replied.

"Okay suit yourself, you mind if I leave my shirt with your stuff? I don't want to get sand on it, and it's kinda heavy in the water," he claimed.

I nodded.

"Sure, no problem Mr. Schue," I smiled.

The next thing that happened was one of the most sexy things I had ever seen in my life.

Mr. Schue took his shirt off the sexy way, and I'm pretty sure it was in slow motion. He crossed his hands pulling the bottom of his shirt over his head. His muscles rippled, and I knew my mouth hung agape because Rachel put a finger under my chin to close my mouth.

"Thanks ladies," he smiled setting down his shirt with our stuff. We nodded as we watched him jog back towards the water.

"That is one of the sexiest backs I have ever seen," Rachel breathed. I nodded unable to form words.

"Holy shit.." I breathed.

"Girl your mouth was hung open as if you were surprised. You see him more than anyone everyday, yet you seemed utterly surprised he was muscular as hell.

"I didn't ever think of him like that.. I didn't focus on his muscles or body. I'm more of a personality type of person... but damn," I breathed yet again.

"Okay, enough gawking. Let's just focus on relaxing," Rachel sighed. "That's what you and I both need right now," Rachel smiled laying back down. I mimicked her sliding my sunglasses back on.

After a while, some people got tired from swimming and joined Rachel and I on the beach to lay and tan or relax. Once I got hot, I turned to Rachel.

"I'm gonna hit the shower, I'll see you at dinner?" I smiled standing and collecting my things.

After my fifteen minute shower, Mercedes was the next one in line. I put my white t-shirt on inside out which bothered me less than I thought it would and slid some comfortable leggings on since I assumed it would be getting cooler outside.

I dried and straightened my hair. I didn't often straighten it, but since I was on this trip and trying new things, I might as well.

"Hey, you showered early," Mr. Schuester greeted me once I made it back to the beach. He was drying himself off from the lake. Finn and Puck were the only two left, but they were pulling the jet ski back onto land.

"Yeah, I got hot so I just went back to shower," I claimed.

"I'm sorry about this whole situation.." he apologized.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the lake and the cabin and just the whole campground. I can tell you're uncomfortable here with all the bugs and germs and stuff. I actually considered going somewhere else for the annual weekend trip, but this is the only place the glee fund could afford.." he said honestly.

"No worries. You don't need to apologize, and you _definitely_ do not need to change the destination of the trip for my sake. This is getting me out of my comfort zone, and being out of the comfort zone is the _only_ way to help me get better. Otherwise I'm stuck," I smiled at him before glancing down his torso and back up. "Uh... do you need help barbecuing?" I asked.

"I think Finn and I can do it," he shrugged.

"Okay, well if you want to go shower I know how to use a grill," I chuckled. "That's the one thing my father taught me. I mean I guess it was bad for him to teach a seven year old how to use a grill, _but_ it comes in handy now."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Thanks, I'll try to be quick," Mr. Schuester reached down to grab his shirt. Reaching into his trunks he pulled out his keys.

"You had your keys in your trunks?" I laughed.

"Well, I didn't really wanna run all the way to the cabin and back to get my keys and then run to the parking lot for the food," he said handing me the keys. "The food is in coolers in my trunk along with the hamburger and hotdog buns."

"You're trusting me with your keys?" I asked.

"You gonna steal my car?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Then yeah, I trust you," he chuckled. "I'll be quick," he began to run towards the cabins before turning over his shoulder. "Thanks, Strawberry!" He called making me laugh. I honestly think whenever he called me Strawberry was because of my hair. The question was... was he referring to me as an insult or as a compliment?

I thought back to the parking lot with him saying, ' _everybody loves strawberries'._ Was Mr. Schue into redheads?

•••••

It was almost thirty minutes before Mr. Schuester came back. Quinn, Mercedes, Sam and Artie were already here sitting around the campfire trying to figure out how to light it.

"I'll be _quick_ ," I mimicked him as he waltzed over wearing jeans and his white shirt inside out. He had hair gel per usual and smelled lightly of a cologne I swear was from American Eagle.

"Hey sassy," he greeted me with a slight bow. "The food smells wonderful, and for me, that _was_ a quick shower," he shrugged.

"Well, you and I have that in common. I have to go through everything twice or I just feel gross," I sighed flipping the burgers on the grill. "Finn helped me carry the stuff to make the s'mores and carried the chip bags as well before he went to shower," I told him so he was aware.

"Is Finn showering?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah he left about fifteen minutes ago to shower," I explained.

"Okay, I can finish up if you want," he offered.

"It's cool, why don't you just help them with the fire over there," I nodded my head. "They look like they need it," I chuckled watching Quinn and Mercedes drop two logs on accident and cursing at one another.

"On it," he smirked at me walking over to calm the ladies down.

"Mr. Schue!" Puck called running towards the wood pile. "I have gasoline and a lighter in my car," he offered. Mr. Schue looked at him strangely before shrugging it off. He probably didn't want to know.

"Go get it!" He shouted back. Puck smirked. That _was_ his forte.

Once the fire was lit, most of the glee club was out sitting by the fire.

"Just finished the last burger, come and get it everyone!" I yelled as Mr. Schue was setting up a table with condiments, paper plates, silverware and sides.

Once everyone had a plate including myself and was settled around the campfire, everyone was having a great time.

"Rach," I patted the seat on the fold out chair next to me. "Glad you could join us," I laughed. "There's food on the table," I pointed.

"No it's okay, I'm vegan, so I brought my own food, thank you though," she smiled towards me.

"Dude..." Puck looked at me grabbing my shoulder gently as he was sitting right next to me. "This is the best burger I've ever had," he groaned taking another bite.

"Yeah no kidding!" People joined in to congratulate me on my grilling abilities.

"Well thank you," I bowed slightly.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked. "If I may, I think we are all wondering what this whole white shirt thing is about." Everyone turned their faces towards Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, does everyone have a shirt on under the white shirt?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, well there has been a lot of troubles going on in McKinley that have to do with our glee club. Many of you have been singled out... thinking no one feels like you do. Everyone gets made fun of, and I wanted you to all wear your shirts with your insecurities and things you hate about yourself. I wanted you to wear them inside out because that's what you personally don't like about yourself," he said before reaching in his bag pulling out a ton on sharpies.

Handing them to Tina, he ordered her to take one and pass them around.

"We are all different, and we all have something we hate about ourselves, but that's not the point of this exercise... the point is that each and every one of you will write one word on the back of each shirt that describes that person. One word _you_ think of when you see them or hear them sing or even when you hang out outside of school. Don't tell them what you're writing, that's for another time," he said.

Everyone looked around at each other. I twirled my sharpie in my hand.

"Well, lets get going, start signing shirts," he ordered clapping his hands. People began standing. I turned to Rachel writing "best friend" on her back. I wrote the same on Mr. Schue's, which may have been wrong but whatever. I wrote "vogue" on Kurt's, "Beyoncé" on Mercedes's, "leader" on Finn's, "bad ass" on Santana's, "kind" on Quinn's, "hilarious" on Brittany's, "dancer" on Mike's, "football stud" on Matt's, Carl's and Sam's, "positive" on Artie's, "Christian" on Joe's, "friend" on Rory's, "outgoing" on Tina's, "courageous" on Blaine's, and "strong" on Puck's.

Once everyone was finished, we all stood in a circle.

"Okay.. now I want you to all take the white shirt of without looking at what people wrote and turn it right side out holding it in front of you," he ordered.

Everyone did as they were told as they all had shirts on underneath.

I was shocked at what people had put.

"Now I want everyone in order starting with Finn to say what's written on your shirt," he said looking to Finn.

"Dancer," Finn claimed.

"Gay," said Kurt.

"Weave," Mercedes nearly whispered.

"My weight," Sam claimed.

"My weight," Quinn followed.

"Lesbian," Santana sighed looking bored.

"The female Brick Tamland," Brittany read her shirt causing some people to laugh.

"Stupid," Puck said before looking to me.

"OCD," I said feeling my face turn slightly red.

"My nose," Rachel followed.

"Overbearing," Carl claimed.

"Shy," Matt said looking to Mike.

"Singing," Mike sang out of tune on purpose causing us to laugh.

"Accent," Rory said.

"Dreads," Joe sighed.

"My curly hair... hence the hair gel," Blaine chuckled

"Style," Tina smiled.

"Four eyes," Artie looked to Mr. Schue.

"My butt chin," he laughed along with everyone else. "Okay, now I want everyone to flip it inside out again and read to yourselves what people wrote about you. What they see when they look at you," he claimed as everyone turned their t-shirt inside out.

I looked at mine and almost cried. I read kind, coconut, best friend, leader, helpful, teacher, guidance, genius, broadway, ginger, strong, beautiful, sexy milf, positive, sexy ginger, strong af and of course... strawberry. However, there was one word that stuck out making my chest fall in sadness... freak.

I lowered my shirt putting on a fake smile.

"How many of you had words that correlated with your insecurity or thing you don't like about yourself?" Mr. Schuester asked. No one raised their hand. "Do you see? People tend to be the most hard on themselves because when you look in the mirror... you look for flaws. You try to fix whatever flaw that is with makeup, or lying or compensating with something you're good at. What you don't notice is that others are always trying to measure up to those around them. For the most part, people see you for who you are such as courageous," he gestured to Blaine and Kurt. "Or an amazing dancer," he pointed to Mike and Brittany. "Or strong as hell," he gestured to me.

I looked down.

"Everyone in this glee club has each other's backs... no matter what, we are all different because we are in glee club, so we need to respect one another and help one another. We are a family," he finished. "And with that I would like to ask you all a question. Something happened last week in practice. I am beyond disappointed in you guys. I told you all after Ms. Pillsbury left that nothing will be mentioned outside the choir room about Emma's OC-"

"Mr. Schue please don't..." I begged interrupting him. "It's okay, really," I nodded.

"No it's not. She has been getting slushied almost everyday for the past week. So, I ask whoever said something about Emma's OCD to Karofsky to step forward please," he asked. Everyone was silent.

I hung my head. People began to whisper.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue asked as she stepped forward.

"Relax Mr. Schue it wasn't me," she scoffed. "But I know who did. I ain't no snitch or anything, but I know you'll punish all of us until someone steps forward because you do every time someone won't step forward, and I wants me some s'mores, so... it was Berry," she nodded at Rachel. Many people gasped and began whispering. "I did write freak on your shirt though so," she shrugged.

My head whipped up to her. She was already crying.

"Look, Emma... I didn't mean to say anythi-"

"It was _you_?" I breathed dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean to, I was just talking to Tina walking down the-"

"I thought you were my _friend_. I thought you _understood_..." and that's when I began to cry. I started to storm off when Rachel caught my wrist.

"Please let me explain. You don't know the story," she cried.

"You _know_ what I've been dealing with this past week. I broke down more than I _ever_ had in that one week, and you _witnessed_ it and didn't say _anything_!" I yelled at her. "I don't need to hear what _you_ have to say... just leave me the fuck alone," I snapped yanking my arm away and running towards the cabin.

I walked around, pacing in the cabin crying my heart out. Who was I to assume this place would be different than back in Iowa? Who was I to assume my friends would have my back here?

Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?

About five minutes went by before there was a knock on the cabin.

"Go the fuck away, Rachel I don't want to talk to you!" I cried.

"It's me.." I heard Mr. Schuester's voice on the other side of the door.

Perfect. I just cussed at my teacher. Opening the door, I let him slide in.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sa-"

"Stop apologizing," he ordered taking my arm gently and leading me to a bed sitting me down. He sat down beside me. "I know you're upset... and you have every right to be. You have been going through a great deal this past week. I would know. I was there to wash you off most of the time," he shrugged. "Rachel just told me what happened.."

"I don't wanna hear it Mr. Schue. I don't want to hear what excuse she came up with," I wiped my tears away.

"I may be stepping over the line... but one thing I notice about you is that you run away when things get tough. You moved states because of some mishap with your friends, you won't let your best friend explain a mistake she made, and you think they're the ones leaving. I think I can tell you this because I'm one of your friends right?" He asked.

"Yeah.." I nodded looking down.

"You have a lot of shit to deal with everyday, right?" He looked to me raising my chin with his finger so I would look at him. "So when things get tough or stressful, you retreat trying to get away from the situation. You have a lot to handle and I understand why you don't want to take on anymore burdens. I get it..." he whispered taking his thumb and wiping my tears away gently.

"Thank you.." I whispered back.

"As one of your friends... I vow to you now that I will _never_ leave you... okay?" The side of his mouth curled into a half smile. I nodded. "Come here," he ushered.

I stepped forward circling my arms around him as he enveloped me in a hug. It lasted for about ten seconds, but it was one of the most amazing ten seconds of my life. It was as if all of my worries went away. I fit perfectly in his arms. The smell of his cologne gave me a sense of comfort.

He let go.

"Please come back down to the fire pit... it's nearly time for singing around the campfire, and the lesson fits perfectly for your situation. You don't have to talk to Rachel, but I think you should..." he claimed squeezing my shoulder before walking out.

I sighed. Mr. Schue was right. I needed to face my problems head on.

Walking to the sink, I fixed my makeup and held my head high as I strolled back to the beach.

"Emma.." Rachel claimed walking towards me.

"Please... not right now, I'll talk to you later," I claimed. Rachel's head hung low as she nodded.

"Are we still doing our duet?" She asked.

"Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow..." I said as my eyes filled with tears. I didn't let a single one fall, though. I was stronger than that. She nodded agreeing.

Sitting down next to Kurt and Mercedes, they began talking to me.

"I don't want to talk about it guys... I just want to listen to some music," I sighed.

"Sorry... just know we're here for you," Kurt smiled holding my hand. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

"Okay, guys who wants to start us off?" Mr. Schuester asked.

Mercedes and Kurt's hands shot in the air.

"Yes Mercedes," Mr. Schue nodded. Kurt and Mercedes stood in front of everyone bringing out their speaker.

"We will be singing _Skyscraper_ by Demi Lovato," Kurt smiled attaching his phone to the speaker playing the instrumental version.

The song really made me think. I looked to them after they were finished.

"That was beautiful you guys..." I smiled.

"Thanks," they smiled.

A number of amazing songs about overcoming obstacles came up the rest of the night. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Sam all sang _Mean_ by Taylor Swift which I found somewhat ironic that Santana was singing it, but kept my mouth shut. Blaine, Mike, Matt, Joe, Carl and Rory all sang _These Times_ by SafetySuit. Tina sang _The Climb_ by Miley Cyrus, and Artie and Finn sang _Lighters_ by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars. Artie was rapping of course, and Finn was singing the Bruno Mars part.

"Guys that was amazing! I'm so proud of all of you. To finish us off, Puck and I will sing something I think you all will know..." he smirked grabbing his ukulele. "Puck?" He gestured for him to come up. Puck swung his guitar strap around his shoulder walking up to join him.

I scrunch my eyebrows. Could Mr. Schue sing?

They looked at each other and began strumming their instruments.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high,

There's a land that I dreamed of

Once in a lullaby."

My eyes widened along with all of the other people new to glee club. Mr. Schue could sing. Like... really sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me," he looked to me giving me a subtle wink smiling. I blushed. Mr. Schue knew exactly how to change my mood from sad to happy within seconds.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly.

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh, why can't I?"

Everyone clapped including myself. I couldn't stop smiling. He was so good. I don't understand why he wasn't on Broadway or signed to a record deal.

"Mr. Schue that was amazing!" Rachel squealed.

"Rachel's right," I agreed. "How are you not famous?" I asked.

"We ask him that every year," Finn chuckled.

"Oh please guys.. my passion is teaching! But, thank you anyhow," he bowed along with Puck.

"And that's his answer every year," Mike added causing us to laugh.

"Alright, it's nearly ten. Why don't we get some sleep and meet up early? We're going on an optional hike tomorrow and discussing next week's assignment. Goodnight guys.." he waved sending everyone on their way. Puck groaned claiming he doesn't have a bedtime and wasn't tired, but walked towards the cabin anyhow.

After everyone changed and got ready for bed, it didn't take long for all the talking to simmer down. Everyone was exhausted from the long day, however, I couldn't get my brain to shut off. Once everyone in the girl's cabin was asleep, I rolled over getting up to use the restroom. Once I came out, Rachel stood in front of me almost causing me to gasp thinking everyone was asleep.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked folding her arms as if she was cold. I sighed. This would have to happen sooner or later. I nodded.

"Sure..." I said going to sit on the bottom bunk which was my bed. She sat down next to me.

"I'm really sorry I caused you pain. I figured if I told you, you wouldn't be my friend anymore... I guess I was right in that department," she mumbled.

I kept my mouth shut.

"I want to let you know I never actually _told_ Karofsky. The guy's a piece of shit. I was talking to Tina. We were trying to figure out what items we could bring to disinfect the cabin for you and Karofsky overheard while he was walking with Santana..." she started crying. "It broke me to see you get attacked by him everyday, and I want you to know I confronted him every time about it telling him to stop," Rachel sniffed.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood..." I sighed.

"I couldn't. You were too fragile at the time, and I wanted you to have a friend to go to. I was scared you were gonna push me away.." she claimed honestly.

"Well look where we are now..." I scoffed.

"Are you and I still friends?" She asked. I stood sliding my flip flops on.

"Of course were still friends. I just wish you would have told me instead of Santana embarrassing us in front of everyone."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I can't sleep. I'm gonna take a walk," I answered.

"Do you want me to come with?" She asked.

"No it's okay... I just need quiet, you know?" I asked. She nodded getting what I was saying. I walked all the way back to the fire pit that had recently been put out.

I sat down on the log by the burnt out fire pit watching the **midnight sun** rise in the sky. Looking up at the stars and moon always calmed me down. I loved space. It was always so distant, mysterious, unpredictable, and for the most part quiet.

I could see the constellations so much more clear than in the city. Less city lights make for more visible stars which made me happy.

"What are you doing up so late?" A voice asked behind me. I nearly jumped looking behind me.

"Jesus... Mr. Schue you scared me," I sighed trying to calm my racing heart. "I just couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind.." I mumbled thinking about Rachel before turning around to face him. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked glancing at the guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Same as you... just thinking.." he claimed scratching behind his ear.

"You think with a guitar?" I giggled raising my eyebrows.

"One of the best ways to think is through song. It brings out your true emotion.. your passion, you know?" He claimed strumming random chords quietly as he sat down next to me by the burnt out fire.

"Yeah... I wish I learned how to play," I nodded toward the guitar.

"Well, come here. I'll show you," he smirked dropping his left hand from the handle.

"No it's okay, you don't have to..." I mumbled.

"Seriously, you'll like it I promise," he smirked taking the guitar from off his shoulder and laying it in my lap. I held the guitar like he did placing the strap around my shoulder, so I didn't drop it. "I'll just show you two chords tonight, okay?" He asked.

"Okay..." I agreed as he came up behind me. I took a deep breath. Was this wrong? I mean I was so close to him, I could smell his aftershave. No it wasn't wrong. Mr. Schue is a music teacher... literally teaching me music.

"This," he grabbed my hand gently bringing it up to the handle and positioning my fingers. "This is A," he claimed. "Give it a little strum," he ordered. I strummed it a couple of times hearing the beautiful chord.

"That's amazing!" I claimed letting out a breath.

"Yeah, it's my favorite instrument to play," she could almost feel his smile.

"How many instruments do you play?" I asked.

"Well... I play the piano, the guitar, the ukulele, the drums on occasion and I played the trumpet in high school my freshman year if that counts," he shrugged that gained a giggle from me.

"In all honesty," I claimed as he moved my fingers a second time. "I had no clue you could sing... let alone play all of those instruments until I heard you sing tonight," I paused before continuing. "You have by _far_ the best singing voice I have ever heard personally. There's no _way_ you weren't on Broadway or didn't try out at least," I chuckled.

"This is a D chord," he claimed. I began to strum again looking at my fingers before up at him as he walked back around to face me. "I did try out for broadway and got turned down. Music is my passion, and since my dream didn't work out... I am here to help everyone else's dreams come true. It's actually quite satisfying," he smiled down at me.

"Do _you_ have a new dream?" I asked. He paused looking almost straight through me.

"I don't know. What about you? What's your dream?" He asked.

"Well, after today... a realistic one would probably be to sing with you. So, when you become famous I can say to everyone "Hey I sang with Will Schuester before he became famous," and everyone will be jealous," I chuckled causing him to smile.

"Well," he took his guitar. "I can't disappoint my fans," he smiled putting it over his shoulder before holding his hand out to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You didn't get to sing a duet tonight, so you're singing with me, duh," he laughed. I took his hand standing as a smile began to grow on my face.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," he smiled scrunching his nose once.

"What are we gonna sing?" I asked.

"Your audition song. Although, we're going to sing a different version. Have you ever heard of _One Less Bell/A House is not a Home_?" He asked. My eyes got wide.

"Oh my God, I love that version," I nearly squealed.

"It's settled then," he said beginning to pluck the intro on his guitar. I began singing.

"Mm,

One less bell to answer

One less egg to fry

One less man to pick up after

I should be happy

But all I do is cry," I finished as Mr. Schue began to sing.

"cry

No more laughter

Oh why did she go" he carried the note beautifully as I began to sing again.

"I only know that since he left

My life's so empty

Though I try to forget

It just can't be done

Each time the doorbell rings

I still run" I sang before looking at him to sing together. He took his guitar off his shoulder setting it down onto the floor. Reaching for my hand, I took it as he spun me.

"I don't know how in the world

To stop thinking of him

(I should be happy)

'Cause I still love him so

I end each day the way I started

Crying my heart out," he spun me around and began to sing right at me. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I continued.

"One less bell to answer

One less egg to fry

One less man

(One less man)

To pick up after

No more laughter, no more love.

Since he went away

(Since she went away)

Since he went away," we paused as my audition song came into play. I sang my part walking away towards the water as he was watching me from the campfire.

"Mm, a chair is still a chair

Even when there's no one sitting there

But a chair is not a house

And a house is not a home

When there's no one there

To hold you tight and no one there

You can kiss goodnight.

A room is still a room

Even when there's nothing ever gloom

But a room is not a house

And a house is not a home

When the two of us are far apart

And one of us has a broken heart," I finished the verse as Mr. Schue's part came up.

"Now and then I call your name

And suddenly your face appears," he started walking towards me. He finished as I carried onto the next verse.

"But it's just a crazy game

And when it ends, it ends in tears

So darling, have a heart

Don't let one mistake keep us apart.

Oh, I'm not meant to live alone

Turn this house into a home

When I climb the stairs and turn the key

Oh please, be there... still in love with me.

One less bell to answer

Each time the doorbell rings I still run.

One less egg to fry

To pick up after

(No more laughter)

No more laughter

No more love

Since he went away,

(Since she went away)

Since he went away," we paused turning towards each other for the next cue on when to come in, but it meant something different to me.

"All I do is cry," we finished almost a foot apart from one another completely out of breath.

"That was.. uh.. that was really good," I smiled quietly taking a step back as a tear rolled down my cheek. I blushed wiping it away.

"Well, lets just say if I ever become famous, you're coming with me to do that number," he chuckled scratching behind his ear nervously. "Oh hey, why are you crying?" He asked taking a step closer.

"The song just really hit home.." I said looking down.

"I told you. Music makes your true emotions come out," he smiled.

"It's a done deal," I smiled. "I'll sing it with you _when_ you become famous," I smirked.

"Other than that, I gotta find a new dream.." he sighed.

"You'll figure out your dream soon, I'm not the only one with talent Mr. Schuester," I smiled genuinely.

"Well thank you, Emma," he smiled back.

"I knew I shouldn't have written what I wrote on your shirt," I sighed.

"What? I'm not your best friend?" He fake gasped knowing exactly what I wrote on his shirt.

"I should have written ' _Justin Timberlake's twin brother'_ ," I laughed causing him to begin laughing. "By the way... I don't know why you put your chin as your insecurity. Women love that kind of stuff if a man can pull it off, and let's just say you can definitely pull it off," I smiled.

"My butt chin?" he asked raising his eyebrows surprised.

"Your Kirk Douglass cute chin dimple is more like it," I shrugged. "Women are into it," I smirked causing him to blush smiling as he looked down before looking serious again.

"I'm still sorry about today. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything with this trip," he sighed as I took his guitar strumming the two different chords lightly.

"I told you, this trip is helping me push myself. That's the only way I'll get my OCD under control," I smiled.

"Well then, I think we should try something," he said holding his hand out to gesture to the lake.

"I'm not going in that lake," I said sternly.

"Aren't you the one that said you needed to push yourself?" He asked. "Everyone but you and Rachel got to ride on the jet ski. Have you ever been on one?" He asked.

"You're wearing jeans and a wife beater," I pointed out with a raise of my eyebrows. "And I'm not wearing my swimsuit," I added looking down to my pajama shorts and tank top. At least I was wearing a bra. That would not have gone over well being that he was my teacher and all.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Emma?" He asked.

"All the lake germs-"

"You can shower afterwards," he shrugged. I sighed.

"Fine.." I agreed. "But, if I fall off the jet ski I will make your life a living hell, Mr. Schue," I pointed at him as his hands raised in surrender.

"Very well, I don't know if I could stand getting yelled at by a strawberry," he chuckled at his joke. I narrowed my eyes.

"Getting yelled at by me will probably be one of the most scary things you'll ever witness," I shrugged.

"I will do my best then to not have you get thrown in the water," he giggled gesturing me to follow him. "Here, why don't you help me push this into the water," he smiled beginning to push the jet ski. It began moving, and I may or may not have been staring at his arms and shoulder muscles as he did so.

"Seems you don't need my help," I shrugged.

"Very well, sit on the seat so you can't change your mind then," he ordered motioning with his head to the seat of the jet ski.

"Mr. Schue you do know you're signing me up for an hour long shower right," I sighed sitting on the seat and holding the handles. He chuckled rather deeply behind me as he continued pushing it into the lake.

I squealed lifting my feet as the cold water splashed over the edge.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.. the water is kinda cold.." I said nervously as he chuckled.

"You'll get used to it," he said continuing to push the jet ski.

"If I get bit by a fish I'm gonna lose it," I warned him. That comment resulted in him bursting out laughing.

"I think that only happens in like the Amazon and Africa. I'm pretty sure you're safe," he chuckled pushing it a little more.

My heart was pounding. Mr. Schue was nearly waist deep in the water before climbing on.

"Dang, I wish I wore like sweatpants, these are so heavy," he said scooting up so my back was touching his front. He was freezing, but his body was rock hard. "Wanna start her up?" He asked in my ear. I shivered.

"Wait... am _I_ driving?" I asked.

"Yeah it's easy, I'll show you" he said. "Here put this on," he said sliding something onto my wrist that attached me to the jet ski.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's attached to the break, so if you fall off it will automatically stop. There's a green button right here, when you click it the jet ski will start. To move you will pull this lever here on the handle," he pointed. "Steering is pretty self explanatory. When you see a wave lift your butt off the seat, so it'll give your body and back less stress okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Make sense?" He asked.

"Makes sense.." I answered pressing the green button and hearing the jet ski roar to life.

"Don't be alarmed. When you begin moving the jet ski will shoot water from the back," he added.

"I have _seen_ a jet ski on the water before you know," I sassed.

"Okay, Strawberry, here we go," he chuckled circling one of his arms around my waist to stay put. The other landed on top of my hand on the steering handles. "I'm gonna help you with steering at first, and then I'll let go once you get the hang of it," he explained.

I took a deep breath before pulling on the clutch. Water spouted from the back of the jet ski as I slowly pulled it a little harder.

"Am I doing it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're doing it," he replied helping me steer. "Read my body when I lean. Lean the way I am okay? Always be on your toes," he nearly yelled in my ear so I would hear.

"Okay," I replied. We were going fast enough that when he whipped the steering handle to the right and leaned, I leaned with him, but it was mostly him pulling me flush against him, so I wouldn't fall in. The jet ski nearly did a three-sixty as I let go of the throttle.

Mr. Schue was giggling behind me.

"Not funny!" I yelled.

"It was pretty funny," he chuckled. "Oh come on wasn't that fun?" He asked. "I thought I saw a smile," he said as I turned over my shoulder. I couldn't hold it. I was so beyond pissed at him, but I couldn't quit smiling. I couldn't stay mad at him. "That's what I thought," he said. "Want me to drive?" He asked.

"Uh... yes," I agreed without a doubt. I was done experimenting for the night. He took the wrist thing off my arm and attached it to his.

"This is gonna feel amazing. Just you wait," he whispered to me as we switched places.

"You gonna go?" I asked once we were settled.

"You wanna fall?" He asked.

"What?" I crinkle my eyebrows confused.

"You might want to put your arms around me," he suggested.

Oh... duh.

"Oh, sorry," I claimed hesitatingly wrapping my arms tightly around his hard stomach holding my torso against his back.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Shouldn't have said that, Strawberry," he chuckled as the jet ski lurched forward at full speed. I screamed as my arms tightened around his midsection for dear life. My eyes were closed as my head leaned against his back for protection. After about three minutes, we were still going the same speed. "You know, Strawberry, the view is great if you wanna watch," he yelled back. "It'll feel like you're flying."

I took a deep breath opening my eyes. I could barely hear a thing from the water, jet ski and wind. Prying my head from Mr. Schue's back, I looked over his shoulder squinting from the wind.

It was as if the two of us were running on water or as he said... flying. My heart skipped a beat at the excitement. I had never been this reckless and ambitious before, and I was in love. This feeling of being reckless and having fun overwhelmed me. I was finally living.

After a while, Mr. Schue slowed down driving it back to shore.

"What are you doing?" I breathed loosening my grip on his torso which I new was a mistake because that was when I lost my balance and fell in.

The water was freezing. Kicking to the surface I let out a breath looking over to Mr. Schue who had just heard the splash. An idea popped into my mind.

"Mr. Schue! I can't swim!" I yelled bobbing under the water and thrashing around. Panicking, he dove in immediately coming to my rescue. Swinging his arm under mine, he propped my arm around my shoulder. I stopped thrashing and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked still nervous.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" He scolded.

"Oh I can swim," I sighed. He looked up to me confused before I dunked his head under the water swimming out of his arms. Once he came to the surface he looked completely shocked.

"Oh my God, you did not!" The corner of his mouth rose slightly in a smile.

"That was for scaring the hell out of me on the jet ski," I laughed. "Now we're even!"

"Emma.. that's serious stuff. I thought you were drowning!" He scolded. I put on an innocent pout that caused him to smile once more.

"Oh come on, wasn't that fun? I thought I saw a smile," I mocked him causing him to let out a laugh.

"Dammit, Emma," he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Okay I really need to get out of this water. I'm getting more grossed out the longer I'm in it," I began to swim back towards the jet ski before climbing back on. Mr. Schue followed climbing on and driving us back to shore.

Once Mr. Schue had shut off the jet ski and pulled it back onto dry land, I stood there putting my flip flops back on shivering.

"If I had an extra shirt I'd give it to you, but I don't," Mr. Schue chuckled.

"It's okay. Itll feel nice in the shower," I shrugged. "Thank you.."

"For what?" He asked.

"Just... thank you," my lips raised in a genuine smile as I stepped forward embracing him. He cleared his throat hugging me back. When I stepped back, I could tell his face was red. Looking down at me, he smiled uncontrollably.

"Of course," he patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Goodnight Emma... see you tomorrow," he cleared his throat once more before gathering his things and walking quickly away towards his cabin.

What the hell did I just do?

 ***Hey y'all hope you're liking it so far! I'm sorry these chapters are unbearably long, but hopefully you stuck through and like it so far? Let me know in the reviews! I LOVE feedback and actually need it for this story. Love you guys -Syd**

 **PS: if you have suggestions or stuff you would like to see in this story, don't hesitate to ask or recommend!**

 **10,512 words**


	3. Chapter 3

**{Will's POV}**

The repetitive, annoying blare of my alarm drug me to consciousness. I groaned rolling over to push my finger against the snooze button. I just needed ten more minutes of blissful sleep.

It's been nearly two weeks since the weekend trip to the lake with the glee club. The first week of September had just begun, and I already was begging for summer. Something dreadful had happened to me on the lake when Emma and I had hugged.

I never meant to overstep, but I had. Well... my body had.

When Emma and I had hugged, I could feel my stomach heat and my pants become tighter and tighter. I fled the scene within seconds, and had barely spoken to her since.

I felt bad. Emma and I were friends, and there she was hugging me while we were both wet from the lake, thus my body reacting. I hoped she hadn't noticed, but I was too shameful to talk to her. What if she _did_ notice? What if she thought I was a pervert? I didn't mean to get an erection, but it just happened. Like I was a fucking twelve year old boy.

Believe me when I say I am not one of those teachers who has affairs with students. No way would I jeopardize my career or my reputation for a high school girl... but I couldn't get her out of my mind. It's not like she was underaged and immature or anything.

What the hell was going on with me?

My alarm went off a second time, and I nearly slapped the off button. Groaning, I sat up running my fingers through my hair. I was already in a bad mood. Reaching for my phone, I unplugged it and looked at my notifications. Three missed texts. I rolled my eyes. Another "unknown" number had texted me again.

Unknown:

Will, please.

I miss you.

Come back.

I blocked the number nearly throwing my phone down on the bed.

Getting out of bed, I rinsed off in the shower, put on deodorant, shaved my face, changed into nice black pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a black vest. After that I sprayed myself twice with cologne and went to make coffee.

Emma had kept a respectful distance from me since I started giving off vibes that she needed to back off. I was her teacher, and she was my student. No matter the age similarities, I could not cross that line.

Yawning, I looked at my watch realizing it was time to go. I finished my coffee, put my black dress shoes on, grabbed my briefcase and keys and was out the door within five minutes. I was at the school by seven sharp. The teachers were supposed to be in the building an hour before school started anyhow to set up and begin preparing the lesson for the day.

I took one step into the building when a dreadful voice filled my ears.

"Good morning, Sue," I said walking by her.

"I'm gonna stop you right there, William," she said. I took a deep breath. Here we go.

"Yes, Sue?" I asked.

"I was wondering what kind of songs you'll be doing for Sectionals?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Oh I thought you knew. I'm the new coach for Aural Intensity," she chuckled as my eyes widened.

"What?!" I nearly yelled.

"I just want to make sure you're doing songs we can beat you at, I mean I know we'll beat you in the choreography section being that your children look like penguins while they try to dance. Other than Mike and Brittany of course..." she paused. "Oh wow.." Sue sighed.

"What?" I asked looking behind me.

"William, you do know cooking spray goes on a pan and not your hair right?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I gotta run, William... gotta make my protein shake and figure out who I'm going to torture for the day," she sighed beginning to walk away before turning over her shoulder. "Good luck at sectionals, William, you're gonna need it," she said before turning away.

I scoffed walking to my room. It got me thinking, though. Sue may have been right in the dancing department. We excelled at singing, but most of the glee club desperately needed help dancing. That's when I came up with the lesson for the week in glee club.

•••••

"Dancing with the Stars" I wrote on the small whiteboard before turning to the glee club.

"Wait, are celebrities coming in to help us dance?" Rachel asked getting giddy.

"To Lima, Ohio? I think not," Santana snipped at her.

"Okay," I got the classes attention. "This week's lesson is Dancing with the Stars. We as a glee club are amazing at singing, but some of us really need help with dancing," I nodded. "You know how on Dancing with the Stars, a celebrity is paired up with a professional dancer?" I asked. The class nodded. "Well, that's what we're going to do this week. We are going to split our best dancers and poor dancers up, and draw from a hat on who will be paired with who. I will also put my name in as we are lacking on good dancers," I nodded.

"Wait," Finn interjected. "So are we still singing?" He asked.

"Of course. There are two hats. One hat will have the name of a dancer, and the other will hold the type of dance you will do," I said. "Choose an artist you can sing and dance to that will best fit your dance type," I explained.

"Is this a competition?" Emma asked cocking her head slightly.

"I was just about to get to that. Yes it is. The winners will each get free movie passes to whichever movie you would like to see, on me," I smiled. The glee club clapped with excitement whispering with one another.

"Wait so who will judge?" Quinn asked. "You can't because you're competing with us," her eyebrows raised.

"I was thinking... Artie could judge," I looked to Artie who lit up like a Christmas tree. "And you would get a free movie pass as well."

"Really, Mr. Schue?" He asked.

"Really."

"I'd be honored," he smiled. "I mean I love dancing and all, but judging would be so much more fun," Artie claimed.

"So, when I call your name, go to this side of the room," I pointed to my right. "Mike, Brittany, Santana, Matt, Quinn, Carl, Puck and Tina," I said. "The rest go to this side of the room," I pointed to my left.

Artie stayed where he was as Emma, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Joe, Rory and Sam walked to my left.

"I assume you all know which group you're in. Now, this isn't a punishment. This is a way to help us get better. Next week we will start something I would like to call Booty camp, but for right now, you're all going to be paired up. The people on my left will draw who their dancing partner is for the week. Rachel why don't you start us off?" I asked. Rachel walked up and drew out of the three hats.

"I'm with Matt, and we are doing the samba," she smiled. Finn walked up drawing.

"I'm with Mike, and we'll be doing hip hop," Finn sighed knowing this would be hard. Emma walked up drawing before turning to look at me.

Please not me. Please not me. Please not me.

"I'm with Mr. Schue and we're doing the tango," She looked down. Her cheeks flushed slightly embarrassed. Puck whistled.

Fuck. Me.

"Wanky," Santana interjected with a raise of her eyebrows. I ignored her.

"I don't know if that's appropriate for us to do, Emma," I said quietly so only she would hear, but of course, Rachel heard and spoke up.

"Oh please, Mr. Schue. _You_ entered the competition, and you definitely are _always_ telling us that the arts are here to push boundaries and identifying how beautiful music is to the world. Yes, the tango is mainly portrayed as a sexual dance, _however_ , it is also _just_ dancing. It's not like you're being inappropriate with Emma or anything. If you want us to push our limits and push boundaries, then you might as well lead by example," she explained crossing her arms.

My eyebrows crinkled as I thought. Rachel was right, it's not like Emma and I were having an affair or anything. It was _just_ dancing.

"You're right. I should lead by example. I'm fine with it. What do _you_ think, Emma?" I asked turning to her.

"I guess I'm fine with it," Emma explained not looking up to me. I nodded.

"Okay who's next?" I asked as Joe walked toward the hats. "Emma?" I asked so only she would hear. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She looked up to me nodding. "Look if you don't want to do this then you _don't_ have to. Just let me know and we can pick a different dance type. I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." I said.

"It's not the dance type. It's being partners with _you_ that bothers me.." she snipped at me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing.." she sighed.

"Talk to me after practice.." I told her turning my attention back to the glee club.

"I'm with Santana, and we're doing the waltz," Joe rolled his eyes. He had a disliking for Santana, but maybe this would help him get over it. Rory walked up drawing.

"Oh, you're all in trouble. I'm with Carl, and we're doing the Irish jig," he laughed.

"Oh that's _so_ rigged! Mr. Schue!" Rachel whined along with the rest of the glee club members besides Carl who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's the luck of the Irish," I shrugged as people laughed.

"Rory, you can't use your leprechaun magic to rig the game, that's _cheating_ ," Brittany interjected putting her hands on her hips.

"Brit-" I began before sighing. "Never mind. Next!" I hollered to the left side.

This day could not have gone by any slower, and now I had to dance a fucking tango with the woman I had gotten a hard on from weeks ago. That is unless she opted out and wanted to choose a different dance to do. I knew I shouldn't do the dance, but I also agreed with Rachel. This was an opportunity for Emma to learn. I didn't take those twelve years of dance classes for nothing. I was a teacher, and I was going to teach her how to dance.

Once glee was over, Emma stayed put in her seat until the last member being Rachel was out. Rachel waved goodbye to Emma as she walked out gaining a smile from Emma.

They had slowly become back to their old selves over the weeks after Emma found out Rachel was the one who let slip her secret.

"You two friends again?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I decided to forgive her.." Emma sighed.

"That's good," I smiled warmly. She deserves someone to talk to.

"Why do you want to talk to me, Mr. Schue?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you want to be partners with me?" I asked honestly.

"We don't have to go through this... let's just get this week's assignment over with," she stood beginning to walk out the door before I grabbed her wrist spinning her around.

" _Why_ don't you want to be partners with me?"

" _Let go of me_.." she warned glaring at me.

"All I'm looking for is honesty. Why don't you want to be partners with me?" I asked once more calming my voice. That's when she broke down and began to cry. My eyebrows furrowed confused.

"You were my best friend, and I confided in you. You told me you would _never_ leave, and that's _exactly_ what you did," she cried. I closed the door to the choir room to talk in private. She sunk in an empty choir chair, as I sat right next to her.

"Hey, I never left. I'm right here," I gestured to myself.

"You left me emotionally. Ever since that night when we were goofing off at the lake, you've _barely_ talked to me since. I guess I was just stupid enough to realize you were my friend," she sniffled looking down.

That one broke my heart a little. _I_ did that to her?

"Emma... I _never_ meant to hurt you like that. I just felt as though we were crossing the line. I meant what I said when I said you were my best friend, and you _still_ are," I admitted.

"You know you could have been an adult and just told me that.." she snipped under her breath.

As a teacher that should have greatly pissed me off, but all I could do was smile. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, and I had gone and fucked that up. I couldn't yell at her lashing out when it was _my_ fault in the first place.

"Yeah you're right. I should have told you that, and I'm sorry," I nodded. "I just didn't want you to start thinking we could be... you know... more than friends," I nearly choked out. That's when she looked up at me with amusement in her eyes.

"You think I have a girl _crush_ on you?" She giggled nervously.

"No.. well- I... uhh.." I fumbled on my words. _Ya done fucked up, Will._

"Mr. Schue, I may be in high school, but you forget I am _twenty_ years old, making me a freak. I'm looking to fit in until I graduate. My plate is full with school and friends and extra curricular activities. I don't have _time_ to crush on anybody. I mean yes, you _are_ easy on the eyes, and if I hear Rachel fonding over you for one more second, I may have to strangle her..." that one made me chuckle. "But this," she pointed between me and her. "This isn't gonna happen. I know that. I'm not stupid. Frankly, I'm as much of a freak as it is so _why_ would I go looking for something that would make me stick out even more?" She asked.

Wait... did she just say I was easy on the eyes? Or was I imagining that?

"Okay... so are you and I cool?" I asked sticking out my hand for a handshake. She looked down at my hand before smiling taking it in her hand.

"We're cool," she nodded. "And if you _ever_ tell Rachel I said that I swear to God I will chop off your thumbs and feed them to the chipmunks," she warned raising an eyebrow.

"That's a strange threat, Strawberry," I laughed.

"Well, I stole it from this show Rachel's making me watch," she giggled. "The Vampire Diaries."

"Wait you're into _vampires_ now?" I chuckled.

"Do you see the kind of stuff you miss when you don't talk to me? And it's a good show okay?" She held up her hands causing me to laugh.

"So, when do you want to start dance lessons?" I asked with a sigh standing.

"Don't we have to figure out a song first?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess we do. Why don't we each come up with two songs and meet tomorrow in the auditorium at four to narrow it down?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Okay sounds good," she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Strawberry, and bring a black dress to tango in," I called as she walked out of the door.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. She doesn't have a crush on me, now I just need to figure out how to not make this whole thing awkward as fuck.

That night, I was sitting at home with a beer in my hand looking for duets that would look good with a tango when I came across something. Looking through my sheet music, I spotted an album I had been meaning to open since last year.

Prince.

 _Hell_ yes.

I had been meaning to incorporate Prince into glee club, and this would do it.

Looking through every one of his songs on that album, only _one_ seemed great with a tango.

 _Kiss_ by Prince. We could both hit his range vocally, and the music would go great with a tango.

But... the song was about...

Nothing. It didn't matter because I wasn't interested and she wasn't interested. This was all about teaching Emma how to dance. This was about the glee club.

We _had_ to beat Sue at Sectionals.

It was settled. We were going to do _Kiss_.

•••••

It was Tuesday, and my mood had not changed. I hated Mondays and Tuesdays. It was only third period, and my head was pounding. I hadn't had time to get coffee, so I left to walk to the teachers lounge to get a coffee while students were working on a worksheet on past tense conjunction verbs.

After I had gotten my coffee, I was on my way back passing through the psychology and sociology wing when something caught my eye. A flash of red. Well, a flash of strawberry blonde. I stopped backing up glancing in the psychology classroom.

Emma was sitting in the second row next to Rachel hunched over her paper. I could tell people were working on exams because Ms. Holliday usually let her students have their phones out, but I couldn't see a phone in sight.

For some reason, Emma's head lifted as if she knew I was standing there watching her. She made eye contact with me, and her face lit up. I gave her a small wave before mouthing "test?" making writing gestures with my fingers. She gave a small nod. Giving her a thumbs up, I mouthed "good luck". She nodded again as a thank you.

I was about to walk away, when I stopped again looking back at her. She was still looking up at me, and that's when I made dancing motions with my shoulders and arms. Emma looked as if she wanted to giggle but covered her mouth. I kept dancing before holding up four fingers reminding her to meet me at four in the auditorium. She gave me a small nod once more not being able to keep the smile off her face.

"Schuester, what are you doing?"

I jumped turning around.

"Oh hey, Shannon. You scared me," I breathed as my heart was still racing. "I was just, uh, saying hello to Ms. Holliday," I lied. "She gets bored while students are taking tests," I nodded beginning to walk in the direction of my classroom. Shannon followed me.

"Ah. You guys an item or what?" Shannon asked. My eyebrows furrowed. "You and Holly Holliday, Schuester," she shook her head.

"Oh... uh, no I don't think so. I'm too involved with glee and wrapped up in my... problems to have a relationship. You know this..." I sighed.

"Just because Terri is still stalking you doesn't mean you can't move on with your life. Besides, I heard Holly has the hots for you," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Holly has the hots for me?" I asked completely stunned. "But she's _way_ out of my league.."

"Have you ever looked in a mirror, Will?" Shannon sighed as we came closer to my Spanish classroom. "You're sexy. I mean you're not _my_ type personally, but coming from a woman, you're about as sexy as it gets. You're young, you work out, you have a voice that's a mix between Jesus and Michael Bublé, the chin, your eyes and you have the hair," she shrugged.

"The hair?" I asked.

"The _hair_."

"Oh..." I pondered not sure what to say. "Are you telling me to ask Holly out?" I questioned.

"Of course, Schuester! You're both young, and would make adorable babies," Shannon groaned.

"I... I guess I never really looked at her like that," I thought out loud. I shook my head. "I have class. I'll catch you for lunch?" I asked. Shannon nodded as I walked back into my classroom.

After school, I had gone to the auditorium to start setting up for my rehearsal with Emma. I didn't get too far in setting the Bluetooth speaker up when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey I brought some food since we'll probably be here late," Emma smiled holding up a brown paper sack as she walked into the auditorium.

"What makes you think we'll be here late?" I asked crinkling my eyebrows.

"Have you ever _seen_ me dance?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Touché," I replied feeling the side of my mouth tug into a grin. "So, I found us a song, and you may be a little against it at first but-" my voice cut off immediately when I looked up at her for the first time.

"What?" She asked looking down at her outfit. "Is it too much? Is it too revealing?" She asked.

I couldn't stop staring.

It was a beautiful black dress that hugged her torso and flowed down right below her knees with a slit up one leg that ended close to her hip. It had spaghetti straps with a neckline that ended about two inches below her breasts showing the inside sides of her breasts. She was wearing black stilettos that made her legs look stunning... especially in the black see-through pantyhose she was wearing. The top of her head now reached my eye level due to the heels. A large red flower pin held some of her hair back to show off her face.

"No... it's not too revealing."

Lie.

Why did I say that? I could have made her change. That dress left little to the imagination, and I didn't really know what to think. All I knew was I was in trouble now.

No... women can wear whatever they want as they please, men just need to learn how to act like gentleman and respect them. Like the whole no showing shoulders rule at the school because it distracts men. Whatever. It's a fucking shoulder. Control your testosterone.

Anyways back to the dress.

"It's a typical tango dress," I smiled scratching behind my ear. "You look amazing, Emma," I complimented. A woman should always be complimented when dressed up... and when not. They should always be complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I got it at Walmart," she shrugged.

"Walmart?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"No," she let out a small laugh. "God you're gullible. I got it online," she chuckled.

"You gotta stop tricking me like that. I'll never know what's true and what's not true with you," I rolled my eyes but secretly missed her sassy remarks.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, and you don't look too bad yourself," she gestured to my all black outfit. My black shirt hugged my torso, and my arms were really tight in the short sleeves. I had my first three buttons on my shirt undone to give off an effect for the tango, and my hair was slicked all the way back.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So, the song I chose for us is _Kiss_ by Prince. We can both hit the notes, and I think it would be a lot of fun to dance as a tango. You may be against it," I said as I read her uneasy facial expression, "but can I just show you?" I asked taking her wrist gently and leading her out to the center stage.

"I-I guess..." she stuttered. Was I making her nervous?

"Okay.. mainly, the tango is all about being sensual. Finding the sexy within. Being sharp and elegant at the same time is hard to do, but that's what the tango is about. So, it's mainly about the hips and legs," I gestured to my hips and legs.

"My hips and legs? This is why you thought it would be inappropriate," she giggled. I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's just dancing. I'm a teacher, and I'm teaching you how to dance is how I look at it now," I shrugged.

"Okay.." she nodded becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"Think of your hips as wheels you know?" I asked. I set an example of what I wanted from her with my hips. She raised her eyebrows impressed. " **Wheels go round and round** just like your hips," I nodded before taking my hands and gesturing to her hips. "May I?" I asked politely. I wasn't going to lay a hand on her that would make her uncomfortable without her consent first.

"Yeah, sure..." she nodded. I placed my hands on her hips. When I found the right time I began moving her hips back and forth in a circular rotation to the beat of the music. Then I began moving my hips copying her motion coming close to her hips, but not touching her with my body. "Woah," she said as her cheeks reddened. "I get it now," she chuckled nervously.

"Now keep doing the same motion except add your footwork in. Take one step back and then one step forward to the beat," I ordered still having my hands on her hips to keep them moving. As she stepped backwards once, I stepped forward, and then she stepped forward as I stepped backwards. "That was good, now you have to keep eye contact with me instead of looking at your feet. Looking at your feet will only mess you up," I smiled gently towards her letting her hips go.

"Got it," she nodded before I took one of her hands in mine and place the other on my shoulder. I had her waist in my right hand.

"Now, just look into my eyes while we do this, and remember your footwork, okay?" I asked. Those beautiful big brown eyes connected with mine, and I melted a little inside.

She was closer to me than I as a teacher was comfortable with, but at the same time, I _found_ comfort in her closeness. Like she fit perfectly in my arms.

Once the music started over, we began to move. She had the hang of it at first until my hips grazed hers as she was off beat. She let out a sigh as her cheeks turned red looking down at her hips. My hand came up from her waist. Taking my pointer finger, I raised her chin, so she was looking into my eyes again before placing my hand back on her waist.

A couple of measures went by before my hips grazed hers again.

"Dammit," she cursed turning red again. I let go turning off the music.

"Don't worry, this dance will be a piece of cake by the end of the week," I smiled. "You have to just feel it as you go along."

"Okay," Emma nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, this question is gonna be awkward, but I need to know for the dance number. Are you flexible?" I asked. "Like can you do the splits?" I could feel _my_ cheeks heat this time.

"Uh.. yeah it's been a while but I think I can still do the splits, why?"

"I'll show you," I smirked stepping closer to her. "Hook your right leg around my waist," I instructed. She looked up to me in near horror. "Trust me."

I could tell trust was a hard thing for her to come by when all her life she had been let down and abandoned by her friends and family. Gaining her trust would be difficult, but I was up for the task.

Emma hesitated before hooking her right foot around my waist. I caught the back of her knee with my left hand holding it up. My right arm looped around her lower back gripping her tightly against me.

"Now put your hands on my shoulders to balance yourself," I claimed as Emma's delicate hands found my shoulders. "Now just let your left leg drag, and keep your arms, back and abs strong for form," her eyes met mine, and I could still detect a bit of nervousness below the surface. "This is cool, I promise," I smiled before moving backwards as her left leg drug behind her. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God I've always wondered what that was like," she smiled as I put her leg down. "That was awesome! We are so going to win this thing!" She laughed clapping her hands. It warmed my heart to see her giddy and happy when normally she was stressed out or upset because of her mother.

"I think we'll have a good chance. You pick things up pretty quick," I laughed along with her.

"Wait, so if we do win, what happens with the whole movie thing? Are you going?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure there's some rule against teachers going to movies with their students," I chuckled, "but I don't know for sure," I shrugged. Most of the time I follow the school's policy, but not all the time.

"Wait, so if we do win and you go to the movies you really don't get a prize cause the movie is on you remember?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I guess not, but that's okay."

"No, if we win I'll give you a prize," she suggested.

"And what would that be?" I asked curious raising an eyebrow.

"My world famous PB&J," she smiled.

"It's a deal," I laughed. "Okay, let's get dancing."

•••••

The competition was today, and Emma and I had made amazing progress. We had all of the dancing done, and yesterday we had added the lyrics into our dancing. Adding the lyrics helped us tremendously anyhow with timing and keeping the beat.

It was almost time for glee club. Emma and I were performing third after Rachel and Matt, and Finn and Mike.

"You ready?" I asked Emma as she walked out of the bathroom in full costume.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she smiled giving me a twirl. She had the same outfit, only added smokey makeup and red lipstick which made her look my age.

"You look incredible!" I gawked excited for our number. What do you think?" I asked twirling around to show her my outfit.

"It looks good, but you're missing something," she looked at my face confused as if trying to figure it out before her eyes slightly popped. "Ahh, come here," Emma grabbed my hand dragging me to the girl's restroom. "Anyone in here?" She called. No answer.

"What?" I asked wondering what I was missing. Dragging me fully in, she sat me down on the chair. Searching through her makeup bag, she pulled out a long black stick.

Eyeliner.

"No way," I said trying to get up. She shoved me back down on the chair. I gulped. I don't know why, but watching her be so forceful kinda turned me on. _God dammit Will she's your student_.

"Mr. Schue, you pushed my boundaries all week, and now it's _your_ turn. This will really help our look pop," she explained. I stayed silent before letting out a huff.

"Fine.." I agreed.

"Okay close your eyes," she ordered me. I did as I was told. Her hands steadied on my face as the pencil found my eyelid. I could feel her sweet smelling breath against my face as she applied the makeup. I could hear the door open to the bathroom.

"Lookin' good Mr. Schue!" I heard someone say.

"Who is that?" I asked Emma unable to open my eyes.

"It's Santana. She's putting makeup on," she explained. Emma's sweet breath hit my face sending shivers down my spine.

"Thanks Santana," I put a thumbs up towards her.

"Only a real man has the balls to put makeup on, so congrats," she nodded.

"No man puts makeup on _willingly_ unless it makes them look badass or sexy," I sighed.

"Would I get yelled at if I said you were both?" Santana asked with a raise of her eyebrows. My eyebrows raised in shock.

" _Santana_!" Emma cut her off.

"Just sayin'," she held her hands up as she walked out.

"That was weird.." I admitted.

"Oh come on that shouldn't be a surprise. Nearly every girl in school thinks you're attractive Mr. Schue," Emma said finishing up on my right eye. "Done," I opened my eyes as she nodded. Looking in the mirror, my eyebrows raised.

I'll admit. I did look pretty good with my hair slicked back and a thin line of eyeliner on. But I only had one question.

Was Emma part of the percentage of girls that thought I was attractive or not?

"Shall we?" I asked standing and holding my arm out for her. She took my arm with a smile.

"Let's go kick some ass," she suggested as we walked out the door and to the auditorium to sit and watch.

Rachel and Matt were up first with the samba and sang and danced to the song _Bailamos_ by Enrique Iglesias. They were amazing, and it was honestly the first time I saw Matt come out of his shell with singing.

"That was amazing you guys!" I clapped along with the rest of the audience. "The dance was amazing, and Matt! It was so cool to see you come out of your shell and take charge!" I complimented.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. I helped Rachel with dancing, and she helped me with my singing," Matt admitted smiling at Rachel.

"I expect more of that to help us win sectionals!" I nodded.

Mike and Finn were up next. They sang and danced to _Hot in Herre_ by Nelly with a little back up singing from Quinn, Santana and Brittany. It was pretty good, Finn's dancing still needed a lot of work, but I could tell they had worked really hard on the number.

"Well done guys!" I smiled. "Finn, your dancing is coming along really well," I nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I was hoping I wasn't looking like an idiot," he smiled.

"Nope, not at all!"

Lie.

Dammit why do I keep doing that? I lie _way_ too much.

"Next!" Artie yelled. I stood along with Emma.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Her breath was shaking.

"Hey.." I stopped her off stage where no one was looking. Grabbing the sides of her face, she looked up to me. "Just breathe. This is what we've been practicing for. We're gonna be amazing okay?" The corner of my mouth tugged into a smile. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this," she nodded taking my hand on stage. We stood center stage only inches apart. I turned to the band.

"Hit it," I smirked before looking back to her. The electric guitar began playing, and that's when I came in. "Uh!" I began extremely close to her face before stalking around her looking her up and down. I grabbed her hand and began to dance and sing.

"You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

I just need your body baby

From dusk till dawn," I finished as I could hear the girls in the audience cheer. Emma's form was extremely clean, and I knew she had been practicing a lot the night before. She began to sing.

"You don't need experience

To turn me out

You just leave it all up to me

I'm gonna show you what it's all about," she finished before we sang together moving nearly perfectly on beat.

"You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," the back of her slid down my body and back up as I leaned over her shoulder making kissing noises to the beat.

"Kiss," I swiveled her around stroking her hair as she shoved me off. A little playful choreography we added into the dance. I smirked at Emma I before hearing Rachel cheer from the audience.

"Woo! You go girl!" She cheered clapping.

"Oh oh," we continued dancing, and I began to sing.

"You got to not talk dirty, baby

If you want to impress me

You can't be to flirty, mama

I know how to undress me, yeah

I want to be your fantasy

Maybe you could be mine

You just leave it all up to me

We could have a good time

Don't have to be rich

To be my girl

Don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," she slid down me once more and back up doing things to me kicking my adrenaline up a notch. "Kiss," I smirked swiveling her around causing her to follow choreography doing a high kick in the air as she turned and back into a dancing position with me.

"Women not girls rule my world

I said they rule my world," I sang holding her knee around my waist and dragging her back just as we had practiced.

"Act your age, mama (not your shoe size)

Not your shoe size

Maybe we could do the twirl," she sang as I twirled her around twice.

"You don't have to watch Dynasty

To have an attitude

You just leave it all up to me

My love will be your food

Yeah," we came to the closing chorus almost finished with the song. Both of our adrenaline was kicking in as we had not fumbled at all. We were nearly perfect. I leaned in pulling her close to dance and sing the final chorus together.

"You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," she slid down me once more, and as she was about to come back up, Emma tripped and fell.

Shit.

Emma ran off the stage. I held a finger up to Artie telling him to hold on before running off after Emma.

"Emma, we're okay," I said walking off the stage with her. She was crying.

"No! I ruined everything. We worked so hard! You worked so hard, and I just blew our chances of winning!" She cried.

"You think this competition is about _winning_ and going to a _movie_? Emma, this is about getting better for Sectionals. This is about the _team_. Everybody has gotten better this week with the dancing competition," I crinkled my eyebrows following her to the girls restroom.

"I'm sorry, we just worked so hard all week. I just blew it," she shook her head looking down.

"You didn't blow it. I actually had a lot of fun and in my personal opinion, that's the best we ever danced and sang that routine," I shrugged.

"That's because I was trying so hard not to mess up," she sniffled. "I want people to look at me as a leader, not a joke or a hot mess, and that definitely didn't help," Emma sighed.

"If you want people to look at you as a leader, then go back in that auditorium and cheer your glee club members on, because a leader brushes things off and focuses on what will make the group better. Right now, the group needs someone to praise them for all the hard work they've done," I placed my hand on her face wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Okay," she nodded looking in the mirror at her makeup, sniffling once more and walking towards the door. "And Mr. Schue?" She asked.

I turned to face her.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled.

As we walked into the auditorium, everybody stood and cheered as loud as they could.

"Emma oh my God that was amazing!" Rachel went up and hugged her. "You guys were so good!" She turned to smile at me.

"Seriously, Emma, if Brit and I weren't dating..." Santana winked at her making me chuckle. "That was super hot."

"But I fell.." Emma looked confused.

"So?" Quinn laughed.

"You got me all tingly," Puck added.

"I'll second that," Carl patted Puck on the shoulder looking Emma up and down.

"Okay guys, calm down," I laughed nervously patting Emma's shoulder somewhat angry at Puck and Carl for looking at her in a way that made me uncomfortable. I leaned down to her ear. "I told you we did amazing," I whispered, and I swear I saw goosebumps raise on her arms.

"Emma," Artie rolled up to us. "That was _incredible_. You completely transformed on stage. I was worried you wouldn't be able to pull off this type of dance, but consider me _impressed_ ," he smiled up to her before turning to me. "Mr. Schue, amazing as always," he nodded.

"Thanks, Artie," I nodded patting him on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to apologize," Finn added walking up to us.

"For what?" Emma chuckled looking confused.

"It was probably my sweat you tripped on when you fell. I normally don't sweat _that_ much, but it's hot in here today," he apologized before extending his hand in a fist. "You guys did amazing. I didn't know you guys could dance like that," he said as Emma gave him a fist bump.

He extended his fist out to me, and I gave him a fist bump mouthing "thank you" to him. Finn nodded.

We all sat down and watched the rest of the performances, after everyone had gone, Artie announced the winners were Brittany and Kurt that danced the salsa to a foreign song I didn't know, but they earned it. They were amazing.

I turned to Emma. She was clapping and smiling, but I could tell she was upset.

"Hey..." I turned to her. "Meet me Monday after school at four in the auditorium Okay? Bring your dress," I smirked not waiting to hear an answer before standing to go congratulate Kurt and Brittany handing them their free movie tickets also handing Artie one.

Emma walked down with a smile on her face.

"You guys were amazing you really deserved to win," she hugged Kurt and then Brittany.

"Thanks Ems," Kurt smiled. "You and Mr. Schue killed it though holy wow!"

"Thanks, Kurt," Emma looked down blushing before turning to look at me. " _This_ man knows what he's doing though. _He's_ the one who helped me become a better dancer," she smirked up at me, and the corner of my mouth tugged into a small smile.

"Mr. Schue, how do you not have your own broadway debut?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I said!" Emma interjected smiling up at me. "Mr. Schue, you're gonna be on Broadway, and I'm gonna help you," Emma smirked mischievously with a raise of one eyebrow.

Shit.

•••••

Monday morning started nearly the same as last Monday, however, Emma and I were friends again. I was in a more cheerful mood smiling as I walked up to the school. I even got up early and went for a run. I showered, got ready, and had just stepped inside the school. I took a deep breath.

I was trying not to, but for some reason I was looking at Emma not as a student, but as someone whom I had caught feelings for. I tried to avoid eye contact for as long as possible, but those big Hershey chocolate eyes would melt me as soon as I'd catch a glimpse of them. I needed to be professional.

What was going on with me? I had never been in this situation before. Yes, Emma and I were close in age, but that is certainly no excuse.

I was nervous for after school. I had told her to meet me after school to do the tango once more. We needed to finish the number without messing up. We had to finish strong.

Then I remembered I had to stare into those eyes the entire time and stay professional.

"I'm impressed, William," I heard the dreaded voice of Sue Sylvester walking down the hallway behind me. I stopped turning my head. "I snuck into the auditorium on Friday to see your little ass-kissing termites perform, and I have to say their dancing has gotten better.." she sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, I mean it's better, but it's still not good enough to beat _my_ kids."

I rolled my eyes. Why did I assume she would say something nice without turning and stabbing me in the back afterwards? I was used to this.

"We're still working on our dancing in a Booty Camp after glee practice for those who need it, relax Sue. The New Directions are going to crush Aural Intensity this year at Sectionals, just you wait," I raised my chin to look as confident as possible.

I attempted to walk away before she brought up another dreaded topic.

"That small redhead, Aurora, got especially good at dancing," she commented causing me to nearly stop dead in my tracks. I knew where this was going. I broke out in a nervous sweat.

"Emma," I corrected.

"You two danced the tango, right?" She asked ignoring my comment. I nodded. "Yeah, I wonder how she learned those moves, William," Sue narrowed her eyes walking closer to me.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I'm an excellent teacher," I shrugged.

"On the stage, or in the _sheets_ , William?" She asked.

"Keep your voice _down_!" I took a step closer to her. "You understand what you're _accusing_ me of right now, right Sue?" I asked.

"Yes I do, William. It is against not only the school's rules but it's against the _law_ ," she sneered looking me up and down. Actually it was not against the law since she was twenty, but I wasn't going to tell Sue that.

"I am _not_ having an affair with any of my students. I can promise you that, Sue. We got paired up for the week, and that's all," I stated. I was telling the truth, after all.

"Whether you're screwing that red head with eyes like a bush baby or not, you have raised my suspicions. You and I both know that's not good, William," she said before walking off.

I looked down closing my eyes. Why must Sue always torture me?

I sighed walking off to start a long day. Once eighth period was over, Emma walked up to my desk like normal.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Emma smiled. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her torso and black heels.

"Hey Em," I smiled greeting her.

"You ready for glee club?" She asked.

"Yeah," I smiled walking with her to the choir room. Everyone was already sitting waiting for us. "Hola classe," I greeted them in Spanish walking up to the whiteboard, but stopped to see Finn holding the marker. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Well," Emma sighed. "You've been helping us with _our_ dancing, so we wanted to return the favor," she smiled grabbing my arm gently to lead me to a seat next to Rory.

"So, Emma and I have been thinking we want to help you into a broadway audition when we make nationals this year," Finn explained writing Broadway on the whiteboard.

"Most of us are graduating this year," Kurt interjected looking sad.

"And we don't want to graduate going off to achieve _our_ dreams without seeing you fulfill _yours_ ," Emma smiled down at me.

"So, we prepared a lesson for all of us to help you, Mr. Schue," Rachel stood gesturing to the board.

"Broadway?" I raised my eyebrows.

"This week we will all do difficult Broadway numbers that we think you should consider using as an audition song," Emma explained looking down at me, "and we want you to also perform a Broadway number for us," she smiled.

"Guys... I really appreciate this, but-" I began.

"No buts, Mr. Schue, we're doing this for you, end of story," Finn cut me off.

"Well thank you, then," I nodded.

After glee practice was over, I still hadn't decided what to sing for this week's lesson. The kids were really helping me, and this is why I love my job. We're a family.

I had just gotten to the auditorium pairing my phone to the Bluetooth speaker when I heard heels behind me. My lips tugged into a smile. I just couldn't help myself when I was around her. My smile just appeared naturally. I turned around smiling down at her.

"Hey.." I trailed.

"Hey," Emma smiled walking into the auditorium where I was waiting for her. "What did you want me here for?" She asked. Her black dress was already on as was my tango costume. I took her hand leading her to the stage.

"We are doing our tango dance once more. We are going to finish strong, and I want you to remember this dance and how amazing you were. Dancing in front of thousands of people or just you and me, you were incredible. Understand?" I raised an eyebrow.

Emma gulped nodding.

"Can I show you something first?" Emma asked.

"Of course," I smiled. Taking my wrist in her delicate hands, she took me to the edge of the stage.

"Sit," she ordered. I sat down dangling my feet over the edge. Emma sat beside me holding a small black bag that I hadn't seen until now. Opening it, she handed me half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. My eyes softened.

"What's this?" I chuckled taking it.

"I told you if we won, I would make my world famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich," she smiled softly up at me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Even though we didn't win the competition... I still think we won. I won because I had you to get me out of my shell and dance. I won because you helped me become a leader this week instead of feeling like a freak. I won because I had you as a teacher," she looked down smiling.

"Emma..." I trailed.

"I'm not finished.." she looked up to me with those big eyes. "I wanted to propose a PB&J toast," she smiled lifting her half of the sandwich in the air. I was silent lifting my half in the air to copy her. "You are so greatly overlooked at this school. You have _so_ much talent and _so_ much potential. You have a dream to be on broadway, and yet you're _here_ trying to help _others_ make _their_ dreams come true. I have never met a more selfless man in the world, and I am glad I am his friend. To Mr. Schuester," She clinked her sandwich with mine and took a bite.

I sat frozen. I knew I was staring at her, but I couldn't move. No one had ever recognized my talent. No one had ever tried to put me first. No one had ever said something as kind as what Emma had just said to me.

"You okay, Mr. Schue?" She asked looking back at me. I unfroze looking down.

"Yeah... I'm good..." I breathed before looking back up to her. "Thank you," I said sincerely. I took a bite of the sandwich.

"Just speaking the truth," she smiled before squinting at me. "Oh you have a little," she pointed to my chin. "Peanut butter," she pointed again. After I swallowed, I stuck my tongue out trying to reach it.

"Did I get it?" I laughed.

"No... here," she reached her thumb over closer to my face wiping the peanut butter off of my chin and onto her napkin. My gaze caught hers for what seemed like an eternity, but probably lasted five seconds.

"Uh.. thanks," I broke the awkward silence when she was finished.

"Yeah," she nodded before standing. "Dance?" Emma asked. I took another bite before standing.

"Yeah. Holy shit this is amazing," I complimented. I hadn't had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for probably years.

"I told ya," she raised her eyebrows. I rinsed my mouth with water.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded stepping closer to me. Oh no. This was not good. I clicked play on my phone for the instrumental version of _Kiss_. "Uh!" I began stalking around her catching a small glimpse of Emma biting her lip.

Okay... I am not a sinful man, but oh my lord. Emma biting her lip did things to me. Below the belt things. I was in trouble now.

"You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

I just need your body baby

From dusk till dawn," I finished. Emma's form was still just as perfect as the competition. Emma began to sing.

"You don't need experience

To turn me out

You just leave it all up to me

I'm gonna show you what it's all about," she finished before we sang together.

"You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," the back of her slid down my body as I leaned over her shoulder making kissing noises. As she slid back up, my eyes popped.

 _Oh shit._

 _Dead cats. Sewers. Naked grandma. Yup naked grandma did it._

Close one.

"Kiss," I swiveled her around stroking her hair as I did before, only now I noticed the detail. It was so soft and bouncy. I loved the way it curled around her face. I looked into her big beautiful doe eyes smirking as she shoved my chest pushing me back. Just the choreography we added.

"Oh oh," we continued dancing, and I began to sing.

"You got to not talk dirty, baby

If you want to impress me

You can't be to flirty, mama

I know how to undress me, yeah

I want to be your fantasy

Maybe you could be mine

You just leave it all up to me

We could have a good time

Don't have to be rich

To be my girl

Don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," she slid down me once more and back up doing things to me kicking my adrenaline up a notch.

 _God dammit._

 _Maggots. Decapitations. Plumber's crack. Ahh. There we go._

"Kiss," I smirked swiveling her around as Emma did her high kick in the air turning. When we got back into a normal dancing position, I knew my face was burning red from embarrassment. Hopefully Emma thought it was from the dancing.

"Women not girls rule my world

I said they rule my world," I sang as Emma looped her leg around my waist. I held her knee around my waist and drug her across the floor.

"Act your age, mama (not your shoe size)

Not your shoe size

Maybe we could do the twirl," she sang as I twirled her twice.

"You don't have to watch Dynasty

To have an attitude

You just leave it all up to me

My love will be your food

Yeah," we came to the closing chorus, and my heart was racing. Not from the dancing I may add. I leaned in pulling her close to dance and sing the final chorus together.

"You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your," she slid down me once more, and as she came back up I knew it was over. I swiveled her around not being able to hold back any longer.

"Kiss," I said before cupping her face and leaning in.

 ***AHH I'm sorry to leave you off like that. I'm genuinely an awful person when it comes to writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing people's opinions. Comment as much as you want. The more the better! -Syd***

 **9397 words**


End file.
